Dancing with Danger, Sleeping with Fear
by Astrial Assailant
Summary: Katara, Sokka and their Father create a group of illegal spies that hunt down enemies on the FBI's most wanted list. She isn't truly ready to handle what's about to come. But perhaps she won't stay alongside her family. Can one person change her ways?
1. Chapter 1

_**Elo everyone! This is my second Avatar story ever. No, this isn't the sequel to RIEW, this is totally different. It's AU, AH and OOC a little. I thought about making a spy story for a while... well let's just say the inspiration hit me today. But anyway, I'm not going to make any "Mary-Sue" characters, because those are just overthrowing the Writing Galaxy. So… this will NOT be your average Avatar story, blood, maybe some gore and hardcore romance is included which means it's rated M! I hope you guys like it! Oh, and there is a lot of scene changes. You have been warned.**_

_**Please read, review and Enjoy!**_

The tiny silver piece of metal flew past her cheek swiftly. It was a close call, yet somehow she felt the smoothness of the bullet lingering on her flushed face. Her breath caught in her throat in that moment, for which she believed it would be her last. So close, so very close…

Katara held her m19 berretta gun close to her chest as if it was her life saver. Chaos was among an alleyway in the night streets of Chicago. Her partner was no where to be seen, but Katara knew that the occasional gun sounds signaled their existence. She was used to fighting in dark alleys with the most notorious criminal lurking around there. Years training with the Secret Association of Crime Fighters, or SACF for short kept her senses sharp. Of course, their existence was secret but the FBI was after them for a while. How could such young people have access to technology that even the FBI did not have handy?

It was illegal, dangerous but necessary. Her enemy that murdered rich families was on the FBI's Most Wanted List, but they had never even had a clue of where to find them. That's where the SACF came in. Sokka, Katara's intelligent brother, hacked into the systems to gain such precious information. Yes, that is a reason why their organization needed to be arrested, but they were helping. Her father, Hakoda, owned the organization which meant that many of the members were either teens or young adults.

Katara strained her eyes and leaned over slightly to look behind the building she hid behind. Just a second ago a bullet nearly took off her head, but there was no sign of life nearby at the time. All she could make out was a garbage dumpster, some trash cans and litter all over the concrete ground. Again she leaned back over and took in shaky breaths.

What was she so worried about? This was nothing compared to her other missions that Hakoda assigned to her in past events. Yet that thought didn't stop her heart from racing. She tucked her hair behind her ear and pressed a little button on her blue tooth.

"I don't see any signs of him here, Suki. I think we may have lost him," Katara spoke lowly as she leaned over to look again.

There was a long silence until static sounded for a brief moment. "Shit! This always happens when we think we got him cornered. Well, this is a recon-mission so let's search a little bit longer then head back to base. Sound good?"

Katara nodded to herself. Suki already knew she wouldn't turn down that idea. The tanned girl stood up gingerly; making noise in an already silent environment wasn't going to help her find him. Her black dress shirt was wrinkly and clung to her moist skin. The black Capri pants she wore gave her legs some air, but her thighs still felt wet and sticky.

The first few steps were hard; her target could be anywhere and if he found her… then she'd be gone. But luck was on her side in that time frame, for she didn't see him or hear any sounds at all. Smoothly Katara rounded the corner and was in new territory. Trash was still scattered around on the ground, rodents ran past her black heels and only one light was available to her use. Nonetheless, the scenery was still the same quiet, dark, dirty atmosphere.

The click-clacking of her heels made her even more nervous. What if he was waiting for her in a dumpster? Would he pull out a knife… or a machete like previous encounters? Katara's mind reluctantly reeled back to their last one. She was alone; her gun had been striped from her and her Bluetooth was destroyed. He had her tied to a chair in a dark room with no sigh of an exit. That was the time she was able to get a great look at him. His eyes were cloudy grey, midnight hair and a devious smirk that was somewhat adorable.

As much as she squirmed and rejected his offerings of food, she was still frightened. Hakoda informed every single member that fear could never be shown. Once the enemy knows their weakness, there was no point in fighting anymore. But he didn't seem to have any intentions of killing her. His machete was by her throat though, teasing her by letting the sharp blade glide across her neck. It was a horrid experience.

Katara shook her head constantly removing the memory once again. She had to focus on her objective, not some tantalizing thought! Her feet began to move once more until she heard a scurrying sound. Her instinctive nature took over and she spun around quickly with her gun out before her. Icy eyes darted from here to there, but she couldn't pick out anything odd at all. The sound was so awkward though, almost like someone…

"Hey!" Katara shouted.

Feet away she saw a shadowed figure. Once her voice reached them, they turned and she easily saw milky skin. They didn't hesitate to climb up the fire escape that was located on the side of the building. Katara gasped and instantly her lips turned into a snarl.

Not this time, she chanted to herself.

Her legs moved uncontrollably as she broke into a sprint. As soon as she arrived in front of the rusty ladder, her target was already at the top of the building looking down at her. Katara hauled herself onto the ladder and she climbed slowly. The heels she wore were not for this occasion but she'd have to deal with her predicament.

Atop the building was a beautiful sight. The streets below were filled with cars and late-night shoppers. Lights glowed and changed colors everywhere. The roof of the building was flat with no obstacle to block her view of the mysterious person. Once again, she held her gun up and cleared her throat.

"Freeze! Put your hands up and drop any weapon you have!" Katara yelled in the air.

The body didn't move, but their head raised and she made out a face. It's him, she thought frantically. His eyes locked with her own and he grinned mockingly.

Katara growled and took a few more steps further. "I said put your hands up!"

He didn't comply though; he actually walked towards her until they were face to face. By now Katara should have reacted and took him down, but his handsome face compelled her. He wasn't that much older than her, he might have been the same age actually. Her gun was snatched from her hand without a problem. This was just like what happened last time, she froze up.

"And I thought you were troublesome… You are really adorable when you try to act threatening," he said smoothly.

Katara gulped and her lip quivered in fear. He had her wrist in his iron grip and his other on the small of her back. It was almost like a waltz position.

"Why are you doing this? Who the fuck are you!" Katara spat out, regaining her stoic façade.

The boy snickered at her sudden outburst. He already knew how bad she faltered around him. Carefully he leaned in while brushing her thick brown hair behind her ear. Teasingly he whispered, "My name is Aang. And why am I doing this? I have not thought about that, nonetheless I would not tell you why either way…"

Her body was on fire then. Whatever he had done to her in their stare down had finally taken its toll on her body. She had never felt so… so… aroused before. For one thing she liked it. The way his hands (even if they were gloved) touched her bare skin made her shiver in delight. This was making her sick to her stomach, though her hormones didn't seem to mind the much needed attention. Would she give in and let him continue his Casanova ways that she adored so much?

No, that wasn't going to happen.

Katara bit her lip roughly so she could awaken from her lust-like trance. Once reality hit her, she continued with her death glare and she struggled to break free.

Aang frowned, and stopped his massive flirting with her for a moment. Why had she snapped out of his hypnotic actions? It was clear for a minute that she was enjoying it, but then in a flash she became stoic again. Every second with Katara left him with more and more questions…

But those questions would have to wait, for Katara was becoming angry. Her tries to become free of him was becoming more and more violent. She kneed him right in his groin and he faltered, letting her wrist go. Katara stumbled backwards and put a hand on her head. Aang was making her feel so fluttery… so wanted. She somehow managed to put her emotions aside and run back up to him to give him a good roundhouse kick to the head.

Aang wasn't that dizzy though. Instantly he caught her calf and pushed her leg back towards her body making her hop unbalanced like. Katara used all her strength to twist her leg out of his grip. But, again Aang foresaw her move and he easily let her go, making her fall onto the ground.

Katara regained her senses quickly and she did a messy Swipe Kick that did, in fact result in him falling down also. Her gun was in sight, and Katara sprinted towards it. Aang had different plans for Katara tonight though. He grabbed her leg and she tripped viciously onto her face. The impact was hard and Katara swore she saw stars swimming in her vision. Was this the end, she thought uncontrollably.

"You are a sneaky girl aren't you?" Aang mocked evilly. He stood and held Katara in his arms like a baby; she was helpless in her state of mind. Slowly he walked to the edge of the roof and looked down at the busy street. "Tonight you probably thought you would defeat me once and for all… but my dear, I am a lot more cunning than you had ever believed. I know your name, Katara."

At the sound of her name, Katara's eyes widened a little before they became half-lidded again. The pain in her head was too much to handle. A sudden wind emerged from the night, whipping Katara's brown locks around. Aang's own headband strings moved also.

"I know a lot about you and your Father. But I have said too much, so this is where I must bid you a farewell, my dear," Aang said lowly. Gently he planted a kiss onto Katara's slightly parted lips, before dropping her over the edge. It was evil, maybe even fucked up, but Aang watched carelessly as Katara plunged to her death.

And all she could do was scream mentally, for the ordeal was to terrifying for actual sounds…

_**So there you go the first chapter of my forming story. It might not be as good as RIEW… but hey, an Authoress can dream, can't she? He he! Well, I need some reviews guys so, please review! *waves with a teddy bear of Haru clutched to chest all tightly* What? Aang is a sexy ass beast!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay like, five reviews in one day? W00t! Okay I'm glad some of you have taken a liking to the story so far. I'm almost positive you will like **__**Raging Inferno, Extinguishing Water **__**too! It's rated T, but check it out. Anyway, I hope to make this story as successful as RIEW. So, keep those reviews and feedback coming, and this will be a great story! Thanks all of who read and reviewed up to this point!**_

_**Please read, review and Enjoy!**_

The city lights were still blinding throughout the night. Aang watched over the edge of the building, eyes dull with blank emotions. Even the glow from the lights warping around the dangerous city didn't seem to affect his façade. He turned around slowly, and almost instantly he had wished he hadn't. Right before his cloudy eyes stood a girl, but not just any girl.

She wore the same outfit as him: black clothes, black Timberlands, and a black headband with a red symbol in the middle. Her body format was to die for, and her conceited nature knew it. The ditzy girl skipped up to Aang humming a familiar tune. She looked into his eyes with such passion (or was it a flirty gaze?) it almost freaked Aang out.

"Sooo, did you do your job yet?" she spoke with a purr.

Aang rolled his eyes and put his gloved hands on her slender shoulders. "Yes, Ty-Lee. Were you waiting for me or something stalker-like?" Aang said with a serious tone.

The brown-headed girl crossed her arms and pouted. Her pigtails were long, slipping down her back without a tangle in sight. Ty-Lee was seventeen but her actions made her seem like a huge nine-year-old. She was loved by many, but at times she was too childish. Ever since the Midnight Phoenix group began, Ty-Lee had a huge crush on Aang.

Ty-Lee looked up at him with her big, brown eyes and said, "No, I had killed seven people tonight! It's a new record y'know."

Aang scoffed and walked past her without a second glance. He hated her bragging and childish games. Couldn't she see that life wasn't always fun and games? Was she that naïve and ignorant that she didn't see his angry mood? Once Aang realized that he was clenching and unclenching his fists he couldn't help but ponder; what had gotten him so worked up in the first place? Nobody challenged him today; Katara was just a practice dummy in his eyes. Yet as he recalled fighting with her, he couldn't help but feel rage.

The hideout for the Midnight Phoenixes wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It was just a normal looking house, with a normal looking façade and normal looking residents. The cream colored house actually had a homely vibe radiating off of it. But, if someone were to walk inside and go down to the basement… the resident won't seem as friendly as they seem to be. It is hard to locate the basement's entrance though. For one thing Zuko, the boss of the Midnight Phoenixes, had a cunning way to hide the doorway. There's a bookcase in the Den area, not any way, shape, or form different looking than the others.

Somebody would have to pick a certain book, (it was ironically a book about thieves) and open it. There it would be a hand scanner that only allowed a member to get in. If the hand scan was correct, the bookcase would slide to the side revealing a passage way that looked like it would be for the FBI.

Aang walked the long corridors with his hands in his pockets. It had been exactly thirteen hours since he had encountered Katara. His mind was still cloudy from the experience, but it was always that way. She made his heart race, his spine tingle, and most importantly, she made him smile. Aang wasn't known to smile around anybody; the closest would be a twitch at the corner of his lips. He wasn't a heartless bastard like most would think, but his actions were sometimes abnormal.

His past wasn't a walk in the park like others'. Aang let out a sigh of sadness when he thought about his family. They had been killed so easily, so horribly it would bring him to tears. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around his work area. It was a mess with papers and unfiled folders scattered about.

He wasn't a very organized person when it came to paperwork. That was one of the main reasons why Zuko sent him out to do dirty work, and all of the girls did the paper labor. As soon as he began to straighten off his desk, there was a knock at his office door.

"Hello, Aang."

Aang exhaled dramatically and turned to see another person that pissed him off regularly. "What do you want, Azula?"

Azula scrunched her nose in disgust and walked into the room with a playful grin and a bright red apple. This killer was as deadly as Aang, but she was a bit more fun. Not Ty-Lee fun, but she knew how to make a room brighter with comedy. She had the looks of her brother Zuko; mustard eyes and thick black hair. Azula usually stayed at the hideout wearing nothing but pajamas. Dirty work wasn't her specialty even if she was great at it.

"No need to get bitchy. I was just trying to let you know that Zuko wanted to see you in his office. NOW," Azula explained.

Aang secretly cringed. Zuko wanted to see him?

"Oh okay then, do you know what the reason is?" Aang asked with a leveled tone.

Azula took a bite out of her apple and shook her head.

"You're never any help," Aang said with a serious tone. Before Azula could rant he walked out of the room and slammed the door.

But the thought of Zuko wanting to see him made his insides feel like jelly. What could the reason possibly be? His last few missions were not truly clean ones. In fact, that's how Katara found him this time; his fingerprints were on a door knob that led into his victim's house. But that time was an accident!

Then again, his car choice never made Zuko very happy either. His jet black Mazda RX-7 was the flashiest car out of everybody's. Zuko had warned him about adding Nitro to it, but Aang decided to anyway. The police could never catch Aang but wasn't that supposed to be a good thing?

With all of the rambling his mind did, Aang didn't notice that he was standing right in front of his boss's office. The door opened quietly and there stood Zuko with a blank expression. Aang jumped slightly and his grey eyes widened.

"Did you want to see me, Sir?"

"Ah, Aang. Yes, please come in. There is a serious issue that I would like to discuss with you." His voice was clam but there was a hidden edge to it. It was like he was worried, or maybe disturbed.

Aang walked in and sat in the chair before Zuko's clean desk. The room was extremely dark with the shades pulled down. Zuko looked stressed; his eyes were dull from the lack of sleep he had been getting. He sat down behind his desk with his hands folded out before him. His tie was crooked and his black shirt was a bit wrinkly. Aang decided against asking him how he felt; his face explained it all.

"Aang, I want to know something. Ty-Lee had informed me with some… rather disturbing news…" Zuko trailed off.

"News? What do you mean by that?" Aang said a little too loudly. He had regretted saying that when Zuko's piercing yellow eyes narrowed greatly.

"She had told me that you… you had taken a liking to our main enemy. Hadoka's daughter, Katara-"

"I do not like that fucking whore! How dare Ty-Lee make up such a ridiculous lie?" Aang growled.

Why did she make that up? Aang only liked to watch the way Katara would shiver when he cooed her name, or the way he let that blade trail across the top of her caramel breasts. Other than that, his feelings were more like lust that like. But the more he pondered that, the clearer the reason became. Of course Ty-Lee would make up a lie like that. She liked him, maybe even loved him.

"Calm down, Aang. I did not say you did but… perhaps you may have fee-"

"I don't!"

"Well, that depends on if you killed her or not like I asked. You did do it, right?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

Now that was a bit hard for Aang to answer calmly. He didn't actually kill Katara. When he practically threw her off of the building, right below her was a large dumpster. The building was only five stories high, so the impact shouldn't have killed her. But, that would be a lie if he said yes. Saying no would result in maneuvering around the truth very skillfully. How could he possible lie, let alone speak the truth?

Zuko was becoming even more worried. Aang was in full thought, and why was he thinking? Surely he wouldn't disobey Zuko's orders! That would result in a long talk… and maybe execution involved.

"I didn't kill her Zuko, but I didn't let her leave without an injury. To my guess I would think that by now she'd be dead from the damage I've done to her," Aang spoke thoroughly, without a skip in his monotonous tone.

It wasn't a complete lie because Katara did seem highly dizzy from the impact to her head. For all he knew she could've been dead. Zuko's eyes lit up with amusement which was a good sign.

"Oh really? Well, why go through all that trouble instead of eliminating her on the spot?" Zuko asked even more suspiciously.

"I decided not to," Aang spoke without thinking. Quickly he bit his tongue in anger for betraying him.

"What do you mean you decided not to? God damnit Aang, she could be walking around right now, with her pussy of a father making plans to attack us! And yet, you disobey me, let our fucking enemy live and you have the guts to tell me you didn't fucking feel like it? What are you going to do next, fuck my sister and get her pregnant?" Zuko yelled with anger lined in his words.

That made Aang anger boil over the top. Zuko was not going to sit there and yell at him for his own decisions!

"I don't know why you're yelling at me like this! Just because I didn't want to fucking kill for once doesn't mean you can take your anger out on me." Aang stood up and leaned over the desk and spoke in-between clenched teeth. "Do you get off of your lazy ass and murder people? Huh? I should make my own decisions to do what I want to. And if you don't fucking like it, then stop bitching and go do it yourself!"

That was uncalled for, Aang knew that. But all these years, Zuko chastised everyone (except his girlfriend Mai) about their 'slacking' and 'not being careful' when doing their duties. Aang was sick of it like everyone else.

"I-I can get you murdered, Aang! You have no right speaking to your boss like this!" Zuko narrowed his eyes even more and stood up his own self. He was a good few inches taller, and when he was pissed, he was really pissed! "Don't test me Aang, I know your weaknesses and what you are afraid of. How about I, yes me myself, kill your beloved Katara? Would that teach you a fucking lesson?"

Aang's eyes widened and he again spoke without thinking. He gripped Zuko's shirt in a pleading manner and pleaded, "No don't!" From the way Zuko smiled with his arms crossed, Aang realized what he had said.

"You wouldn't know how to do it correctly is what I meant…"

"Oh? Are you sure you want me to?"

Aang release his grip and sneered. "Fuck it, murder her, torture her, rape her I don't give a shit!"

And as he stormed out of that room with Zuko saying he would make arrangements for it, Aang couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness attack his heart.

Did he really want such innocence to be wiped off of the Earth?

_**There ya go! Chapter 2 of the story. I don't truly like this chapter but hey, it'll do. I know, Aang curses a lot but he is OOC like everyone else! Please review and flames are needed C:! *hugs Appa toy***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Wow, a lot of reviews again in such a short period of time! That makes me smile like a creepy old lady who just won the lottery ha-ha. Okay, well I thank everyone who had reviewed so far and the people that made me smile! You guys rock, and please keep the awesome feedback coming :)! Oh, and sorry for the delay... I had a bit of writers block…**_

_**Please read, review and Enjoy! (BEWARE, THERE MIGHT BE ADULT CONTENT!)**_

A pair of tan legs was moving, moving at the speed of light. The scenery was blurs of magnificent colors ranging from green pine trees to dull colors of buildings. She didn't hear anything but the crazy beating of her heart. Katara wouldn't stop running even if her heart busted in her chest.

Nobody seemed to be able to reach her climax of fear. As fast as those pairs of athletic legs ran behind her, they still couldn't make her stop. The whole thing started when she was surrounded by members of the Midnight Phoenixes. Her back was against the cold bricks of a tenement building and she had no one to help her. Their eyes were so inhuman and blank of emotions. Their hands were out before them as if they were going to grasp her shaking body. Katara's voice vanished from her throat and the only kind of communication she had was the horror in her eyes.

Some of the members snickered in amusement. The great Hadoka's daughter, was squirming in fear before them? That was pathetic and embarrassing at the same time. One of them finally reached her and breathed heavily directly in her face. His countenance was contorted into a snarl; their lips were pulled behind their teeth and their pupils were dilated. Katara didn't know what was going on with them, but whatever it was it wasn't good.

"Master is here to see you," the man had said with a snakelike hiss.

Everyone else had stepped aside to let the silhouetted figure get through. When Katara saw that ridiculous grin, her heart stopped in her chest.

"You!"

With a snap of his fingers, the rest of the clan dissolved into the dark night leaving those two alone. She bit her lip in fear and backed up closer against the building's wall.

"Nice to see you, Katara," he spoke with a velvety tone.

As much as it killed her to admit it, Katara was drawn to his voice at that moment. She didn't sense and edge or coldness to it… he was actually being kind. But that wouldn't make her drop what guard she had left. Even if he made her spine tingle he wasn't taking advantage of her tonight.

"Stop being so tense-"

"Tense? What do you mean… and why do you even care you heartless bastard!" Katara screamed with anger and venom.

Aang smiled slyly and paced back and forth. As he was doing so, Katara looked for an exit. But everywhere she turned, red, glossy eyes narrowed. She gulped and crossed her legs together and wrapped her arms around herself. She was scared and alone. Nobody was there to shoot or kill Aang for her own sake. This was all her fault. If she had listened to Suki when she warned her about sneaking off for this recon mission, none of this would have happened. Why did she have to rebel against her best friend's advice?

As she was stuck in her own thoughts, Aang inched closer to her. When he was as close as that other guy was, Katara's tear-filled icy eyes wandered up to him. The sorrow and fear was still evident, but it had seemed to fade a little. Right now, her pride was dangling from his fingertips.

"Are you afraid, Katara?" Aang whispered slowly.

She let her eyes travel back down towards the ground and she let out a small sob. Of course she was afraid! A killer who got away with many murders had her to himself, and her father nor was brother here to protect her. Her fate was being processed inside of her mind and as time progressed, it became more and more horrid. Two hands rested on her bare forearms and gently they slithered up and down to her wrists.

Katara's pupils grew large and her body reacted in ways it shouldn't have…

**(WARNING! ADULT CONTENT UP AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK KIDDIES!)**

"Please… please let me go…" Katara said softly in-between sobs.

Aang's misty eyes twinkled in amusement as she shuddered and shifted from side to side. Instead of even taking her plea in consideration, he lifted her chin and tilted her face up to meet his gaze.

"I have a better idea, how about I break your stuck up attitude? And do you know the best way to make a bitch break?" Aang asked.

Katara sputtered out another sob and released her chin from his grasp. What she had in mind was growing more and more into reality. He smirked and pulled her hips into his. Her breath hitched in her throat when her womanhood felt hot and it tingled. She bit her lip at the sudden sensation and she shook her head angrily.

But as much as she protested, Aang furthered his act. One hand fiddled with the hem of her dark blue shirt and the other rested on her hip. He licked his lips playfully and locked his eyes hungrily on Katara's own lips. They were forced into a frown and little droplets of tears loitered on them.

The tanned teen felt her body aching for more, but her mind was begging for the horrible nightmare to end. Her hands were smashed up against Aang's broad chest which didn't cease her heart. Her lips opened to say something, but before the words formed Aang delved in to steal a hungry kiss. Surprisingly, Katara hadn't squealed in anger or shock, she had actually kissed back some.

That was a cue for Aang to continue. The hand that was at the hem of her shirt finally found its way under it. Gingerly he slid it up until her felt the wiring or her bra. He grinned at how easy this was, and his other hand made its way to the hooking of her bra. Although Katara squirmed so he wouldn't go to that extreme, both hooks had been undone already.

She hissed and bit his tongue gently, but hard enough to make him get a message.

"I like a girl who plays rough," he mumbled into their lip-locked action.

Once her bra had been yanked off, Aang played with the free, smooth breast that welcomed him. At that time, Katara pulled her lips away and a loud moan escaped her lips. Her icy eyes were dry of tears, and now it was replaced with lust.

Aang pushed her back into the wall again and their lips crushed with so much force, Katara couldn't breathe at first. Her hands traced circles around his chest, and Aang's hands were pulling her shirt over her head. As soon as it was disposed onto the cement ground, he broke away and looked down. It was a beautiful sight. The roundness of her breasts, the perkiness of her erect nipples… and to think that this goddess was all his made his own erection become even harder.

His head bent down to lead a trail of butterfly kisses along her collarbone. Katara's breathing was turned into short gasps of ecasty. Gently he let his skilled tongue slide up towards her neck and kisses followed. In a few spots he nipped at her bare skin and she knew later there would be bruises.

"More please give me more," Katara panted.

He smirked and delved down to kiss the top of her left breast. Katara shivered in response and her hips bucked into his. Again he kissed it and licked the kissed spot. Then he went down further and licked her perky nipple. She tasted so sweet, and the whole idea that she was reacting this way made the deal even sweeter. He sucked and licked simultaneously which made her womanhood tingle even more.

Her first minor orgasm flowed through her. Katara's dark denim jeans were wet and her eyes became heavy from the energy that flowed out with the rush of liquid. Aang halted in his actions and took a moment to look at his beautiful toy. Her legs were crossing and uncrossing over and over. Slowly Aang unbuttoned her jeans and was greeted by red panties with little white hearts. Carefully he slid them down and realized that an orgasm had already attacked her.

Aang smiled and kissed her lips gently.

"I think you're ready for what I have next planned for you," Aang said softly.

It took a moment for Katara to understand the words that came out of his mouth. It was then that Katara began to get paranoid.

"No, no no no!" She said while pushing Aang backwards.

Her hair was disheveled and she was half naked. How far had she let him get? Her mind was a blur of emotions and fear was the main one.

"What do you mean no? This whole time you have been enjoying my attention, and now you're pushing me away? I don't think you understand my expectations!" Aang snarled and gripped a fistful of her brown hair. "I get what I want from whores, and I'm getting what I deserve."

Aang forced Katara's head back and took a hungry bite out of her naked neck. She let out a wail of agony and horror. Somehow she needed to escape his clutches before what she holds dearly to her pride is wiped away.

**(ADULT CONTENT ENDED! YOU CAN STOP CRYING NOW! :D)**

It was a dirty thing, but that was her only way of escaping. Quickly Katara spat a huge glob of saliva into Aang's eye and once her yelled and released her from his angry grasp. Instantly she picked up her shirt and began running and putting it on quickly. But she forgot one thing; her pants were halfway down her legs.

"Ah fuck!" Aang yelled while smothering in his eye.

Katara tumbled over and fell to the hard cement. Her breath was knocked from her lungs and she was dizzy. Aang turned around, one red eye and one grey eye caught sight of his prey. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"You stupid sonovabitch! You're going to pay for that!" Aang hollered.

He crept towards her with his pocket knife's blade ready to slice anything. Katara regained her senses and turned over in a flash. The sight was so scary; Katara pulled her pants up and got up again to sprint. She didn't care if Aang sent his minions after her; she didn't care if her pants continued to slide down. The only thing that flashed in her mind was one word…

Run.

* * *

Katara bolted awake from that horrid dream and screamed with all of her might. Her eyes darted from side to side until she noticed that she was in her room. A hand was placed on her beating chest and her breathing continued to be uneven. A few moments passed until she calmed down and was able to stand on her two feet.

Her head was hurting and her eyes had little dots dancing in front of them. Whatever she ate before she had went to sleep must have been spoiled or something! Why else would she dream about him?

Once she made her way to her door, there was a small piece of paper tapped to it. Reluctantly she pulled it down and struggled to open it. Her icy eyes scanned the words over and over until she was able to comprehend what was written. It read:

Katara there has been some really crazy MP disturbance at a local bank.

Dad said for you to stay home so... don't you dare leave that house!

Oh, and if you do, Dad will make sure you have no missions for a week.

Cya when we get home!

-Sokka and Suki

Katara threw the paper on the floor and spun around to get some outside clothes. Did they really think she would let them go on a mission without her? That wasn't happening. She was going to get her revenge on Aang even if it killed her!

**OOOOH NIGHTMARES! Who doesn't love a good ol' nightmare on a day before Halloween? Sorry for such a late update, I had writers block and I couldn't think of another idea. But the next chapter might be tomorrow 'cause I have a good idea! Thanks for reviewing and stuff, it makes a sad day good! (hugs Sokka doll) Cya Lates!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey all, sorry for the delay… I was going to update on Halloween, but my friends decided to take me trick-or-treating! It was lots of fun, and I was a black Lady Gaga! Ha-ha, okay, so how was the last chapter? Graphic… not too graphic… too OOC? Well, some had already left me some feedback so let me know if you need to say anything else!**_

_**GaukenAliceGRL: **__**You want to know what happened, huh? Well, you could have read it; it was not any sort of rape! Katara was enjoying it as much as Aang was. Oh, and I know the chapter was short and all, but I am sure this one might be a tad longer. :)**_

_**Garima: **__**Yay, you're back! It's been a while since RIEW, and I'm glad to see you still have an interest in my stories. ^^! This might have some lemons slipping in and out of it, but y'know, Aang does still have his little adorable, naïve, and absolutely innocent side. So, I won't rush into it ASAP.**_

_**Cody545: **__**I liked the nightmare too, although it was more of a steamy nightmare than an actually spooky one. Welcome aboard the S.S. DWDSWD by the by!**_

_**JasmineDragon22: **__**Thanks for the comforting words. I thought everyone would be upset about the slow updating… I usually never have writers block! But, there's a first time for everyone I suppose.**_

_**Okay enough replies to reviews for this chapter! Let's get this story rolling!**_

**Please read, review and Enjoy!**

Aang awoke with a start to a brightly lit room. His misty eyes shined like diamonds from the moon's light seeping through his blinds. Once he laid eyes on his alarm clock he was shocked to see what time it was. Quickly he jumped up and looked around his messy room.

How could he have slept so long and nobody bothered to wake him up? He was sleep for almost twelve hours for God's sake! Carefully he made his way to his door to scold anybody for not awaking him. But as soon as he turned the knob of his door, it didn't budge at all.

"What the hell?" he cursed lowly.

No matter how many times he tugged or yanked, the door stayed in place. It was like someone had locked him in from the outside… but why? Out of frustration, Aang sank to the floor while tugging his hair savagely. As soon as he sat on his black carpeted floor, he heard rustling or paper or some type of plastic. Immediately his hand went under his bottom and it emerged with a letter.

Aang looked on each side of the note to see whom it originated from, but no address was found. He removed the little piece of tape and read the nicely written script:

Aang, I decided to go along with your suggestion.

Maybe you cannot kill Katara on your own, but I have other people to do this job.

So, I took the problem into my own hands, and believe me, it's going to be over soon.

I locked your room door so you can't ruin the plan I made up.

See you with our trophy in a little while.

-Zuko

"No!" Aang hollered as he re-read the letter. Zuko was serious when he said he'd get someone to kill Katara. It wasn't like Aang cared or anything… but…

"Shit…" he cursed. "Shit, shit, shit!"

There had to be a way out of that room somehow. His angered eyes looked around for an escape route until they saw the window. He'd have to run across the roof of his building before he could get down to the street below. But the next problem was where to even find them?

For all Aang knew, Katara could be already and Zuko could be on his way back. Aang's head was beginning to pound and his mind was screaming at him to find her. He would have to take that risk, and be prepared for whatever Zuko would have planned for him. Aang got to his feet and changed into dark clothing for his task. Quietly he opened his window and stuck his head out to examine his surroundings. Once the coast was clear, he griped his M40 Sniper and hauled himself out onto the ledge of the building.

The wind was making his cheeks pink from the bitter cold. Aang's gun was strapped on his back so there wouldn't be any accidents as he made his way to the ladder that led to the roof.

This was his first every Assassination Mission and the smile that formed on his lips were for another ironic reason. He was going to murder one of his own comrades for a girl he felt minor feelings for.

**xXxDDSFxXx**

Katara stayed silent in her hiding place in a tree at a park. The bank where the MP's supposedly was robbing wasn't chaotic at all. Her binoculars were glued to her eyes as she waited for her Father or anyone to open the bank doors. But, as she stayed crouched on that tree branch for almost thirty minutes, her luck was dying out fast.

Did Sokka lie to her about the disturbance? If so, would she get in major trouble for disobeying the letter? She sighed and dropped her binoculars in her backpack. This waiting game was making her angry and anxious for a fight. Surely somebody would try and rob the bank tonight and she could get out of that tree.

Out of boredom, her mind reeled back to her dream that occurred just a few hours ago. Katara didn't want to admit it, but it was one heck of a dream. The ghostly touches felt real on her skin as she slept. Every single butterfly kiss that was planted on her felt moist and loving… even the orgasm felt real. Just thinking about that stupid dream made her center hot and her eyes heavy with longing.

Katara never really had a desire for a companion as she worked in the family business. Sokka was just lucky to have his girlfriend on the team because Suki was an orphan when Hadoka first discovered her. That was over ten years ago, but somehow Sokka managed to date a girl and kill people at the same time. But Katara and Sokka were two different people. Of course Katara wouldn't mind having a boyfriend, but work comes first.

Even if she did find someone that she was attracted to, how would she keep the secret hidden? There could be days when she's on a date and out of nowhere she needs to zip off to a bank robbery scene. Either way, her father never allowed dating and such. Suki was just an exception to Hadoka.

It never really occurred to Katara how Aang made her feel so alive. He was a criminal after all, but if she overlooked that he was an ideal match. If he stopped making her heart beat like a drum then maybe she would be able to fight him with all of her might. Aang's stupid smooth talking was Katara's only defect.

His eyes made her own eyes fill with desire, and when he kissed her that day she couldn't stop daydreaming about it. Aang's lips were so tender and gently; not rough and hard as she expected. One thing that made her feel secretly upset was how he kissed her out of nowhere. Did he do that to every girl when he had the chance? Was she just another teenage girl added to his collection of kisses he had stolen?

Katara shook her head and began to put her hair in a ponytail. Why did she care anyway? It wasn't like Aang was going to kiss her again any time soon. Plus he was a criminal! She hated criminals… well at least she believed she did.

All of her mindless chatter was interrupted by a loud gun shot and glass breaking from across the street. Her icy eyes widened in fear for a moment, and then they cut into business mode. The first thing she had to do was examine her surroundings. From the loudness of the gunshot, the person had to be near. Silently she removed her binoculars from her bag and looked around.

The only bad part about it was that she was in a full-leaved tree and the leaves were blocking her view. She bit her tongue in frustration and put the useless binoculars back.

Another way she could try and look was to get out of the tree, but that would mean her life put in jeopardy! Another gunshot was heard, and this time it was collided with a car that was almost a yard away from her hiding spot. Katara looked down at the ground and made her plan. It was risky, but so was sitting in that tree. She would have to get down the tree, run across the street to the bank, and then go inside where it was more shelter.

But she could be killed as soon as she climbed down the tree. It was worth a try though.

**xXxDDSFxXx**

Aang heard the gunshot and his heart stopped for a brief moment. He had just arrived at the roof of the bank, and he thought that he was too late. But, as he looked around he spotted his naïve enemy in a tree. She was looking beautiful at that time, her long brown hair in a ponytail and the tight suit she wore made his hormones go crazy.

He shook his head and laid flat on his stomach. The other sniper had to be near since the stray bullet demolished the glass window. Aang stopped and thought for a moment. Why was he killing his own comrade for his enemy? It was pure stupidity to do so, but for an odd reason he didn't care. What was so special about Katara anyway? She had a nice body like Ty-Lee and Azula. So it wasn't like he wanted her for her body.

However Katara did have a pretty face… but so did Ty-Lee. Katara was determined just like Azula, so what made her stand out so much! The answer hit Aang pretty hard, but it was absolutely true.

Unlike every other girl who came up to Katara's standards, one major difference between them all was Katara's ability to make him smile. Well, Azula could make him smile, too, but Katara's had him smiling sincerely. Then whenever her exotic icy eyes glared daggers at him, his heart would skip a beat or two.

Aang sighed and looked around more. One thing that he didn't expect was for Katara to be climbing down the tree.

What she was doing was playing with her existence; she could be killed at any moment. The worst part about this was that Aang still hadn't located the other sniper yet. Aang closed his eyes getting ready to do what he wasn't planned to. This whole event was an impromptu thing added to his already hellish life. He army-crawled his way back over to the ladder with his gun strapped to his back again.

This girl was stupid, but that still didn't change the way he felt about her.

Once he was on the side of the building, he saw Katara sprinting across the street with a bullet fired that missed her by a hair. She was a lucky person to still be alive, Aang thought bitterly. She managed to get inside through the broken glass without slicing herself up. Aang waited a few minutes before following her inside; he didn't want the sniper to get any suspicions.

Aang didn't expect to see Katara leaning against the counter of a Bank Assistant's desk. It was evident that she didn't expect the same thing for her eyes grew wide. Her lips opened and closed with no sounds emerging whatsoever.

"Um, fancy meeting you here, Katara," Aang said smoothly with a small smile.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" she shouted a little too loudly.

"Well, that was rather rude, but um, if you didn't notice you have an assassin outside probably getting ready to come in here. So, if you would like to run up and down the street and eventually get your head blown off, I suggest you listen to me and stop yelling," Aang replied with a flirty wink.

Katara gulped and glared at Aang. "What game are you trying to play?"

Aang sighed and took a few steps closer to her. Of course she would act stubborn towards him; he is a killer and all. But if she would just drop her guard for a few moments, then maybe she would see eye to eye with him.

"I'm not playing a game. I want to help you… err, scratch that. I want to kill you on my own, not by some sniper that's outside-"

"Yeah, like that's going to make me fucking listen to you," Katara muttered as she pulled her bag onto her shoulders.

"Just listen to me for a minute-"

"No I have a better idea. How about you leave me alone and maybe I won't break your neck!" Katara shouted, again a bit too loudly.

Aang stood in front of her with his hands cupping her cheeks. He wasn't rough enough to frighten her, but he used enough force to make her shut up. He whispered almost threateningly in her ear, "I'm not doing this because I like you; I'm doing this for our own sake. Stop your bitch fit and listen to me. We don't have a lot of time to fool around so-"

Before Aang could finish, a small ball was thrown into the bank's entrance and Katara's whimper made him turn around. His grey eyes widened and he gripped Katara's hand tightly.

"We have to move out of here now!" Aang said while pulling her down a long hallway.

Katara was shocked at first, so instead of running she stumbled her way behind Aang.

"W-what the hell was that?" Katara asked as she began to run normally.

Aang opened a door and pulled Katara inside with him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other hand was over her mouth. Their position wasn't very comfortable; Katara was leaning into him in between his legs. The closet was small, but they wouldn't be able to stay there for long anyway.

"Whatever you do, don't scream, okay?" Aang said in her ear lowly.

As if on cue, there was a loud explosion and through the little vents from the door, smoke began to settle into the bank. Katara's eyes widened in fear and Aang held her tighter with evil eyes.

This was going to be an awfully long game of cat and mouse.

**Yay! This is my favorite chapter of all time! I liked how the ending came out, but um, yeah leave me some reviews peoples! Oh, and who do you think the mystery sniper is? Whoever is right gets a shout out on chapter five! Ha-ha, cya lates! *eats ramen* =^.^=**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oh my god. I'm really sorry for not updating. I had parent teacher conferences, and my teachers claimed that I talked too much… SOOOOO I was grounded. But I'm free for now so, here's an update! Kay, so like I promised in the last chapter, whoever found out who the mystery sniper was gets a shout out right? Okay, only one of you guys got the answer right! So, nice thinking **__**Swalgren!**__** But, **__**BenignViewer**__**, you had such a good idea I thought about using it! A listening scope, huh? Hmm, thanks for the idea! Alrighty, enough talking.**_

_**Please read, review and Enjoy!**_

They both stood in the closet holding their breath, waiting for the Sniper to come inside the bank. Minutes passed and neither one of them made a sound. Katara didn't expect her day to turn out so dangerous. All she wanted to do was prove to her father that she wasn't weak or useless. Hadoka wasn't known to use such downgrading words, but when it came to Katara and her recent failures in missions, he couldn't keep his mouth shut much longer. Women weren't even known to join the SACF in the first place. Sokka and Katara were able to convince Hadoka that she should be in it.

But, standing in that closet made Katara actually think for once; all this time she'd been using her instincts instead of thinking out her conflicts thoroughly. She wouldn't be in this situation if she had stayed home. Was this a setup so the assassin could kill her? If that was the case, then why was Aang here when she, ironically, needed help?

Katara looked down at the floor. All of these realizations were starting to make sense. Her father was trying to kill her off! Of course he would go as far ass killing his own daughter just because she was the weakest link. Even if the facts started to come together, Katara couldn't seem to grasp that this was the situation. Hadoka loved her! Throughout the years, he showed her nothing but love and support. That was her father, without him she wouldn't even be alive, and if he didn't want her from the start why hadn't he killed her when she was a baby?

Her anger was beginning to overthrow her fight-or-flight mood. Her icy eyes glazed over with pure hatred and betrayal. What was she supposed to do now? Her options were to either get killed, or be the killer. But if she killed the sniper, then later she would have to face her father with the disturbing truth she had discovered. However, if she was killed then her existence would be over. No more family, friends or enemies. Would she really leave this planet just because of her wicked father?

No, she wasn't going to put herself in that predicament. There was just too much to lose, and those things were precious. Her father would have to be dealt with later. Now was the time for her training to be put to the test. Maybe if she was able to elude this hell hole alone, then perhaps she could prove to Hadoka that she is worthy of being a member of the SACF.

"What was that thing, Aang?" Katara asked without trembling.

Aang sighed and said as lowly as she had, "It was a smoke bomb, but its contents are highly toxic if inhaled. So here's the issue, we have to find a way out, with or without killing that guy. There was to be a way onto the roof from our location…"

Katara gulped noticeably and peered through the vent from the closet. The smoke had settled and could seep into the vents if they didn't move quickly and quietly.

"Well we can't just sit here and quiver like a leaf!" Katara whispered angrily.

Aang snickered and whispered into her ear, "I'm not the one who's gulping here."

He was right, and Katara knew it. So instead of arguing with him, she changed the subject to Aang's surprise.

"How are we going to get out of here, then?"

The moon-kissed teen held his breath and covered Katara's mouth when he heard footsteps coming not too far from their hiding spot. Katara inhaled deeply and her sapphire eyes widened gradually. Aang narrowed his eyes when a person stepped in front of the door.

Aang knew exactly who he was! The mystery sniper was Jet, one of Zuko's old friends. He didn't really know Jet, but now that Aang thought about it, he was around the base a lot. Jet had short brown hair with piercing brown eyes and a rock hard body. Ty-Lee used to be madly in love with the killer, but after an incident she wanted nothing to do with him. Aang wouldn't have been surprised id Jet smacked her or hit her in any way.

Jet's eyes scanned the long hallway as he sucked on his cigarette gracefully. Katara trembled violently when his eyes landed on the door. The smoke that he was in didn't seem to bother him at all! His hand reached for the doorknob, and Katara's heart was becoming a snare drum. Aang held her tighter as he too prepared for whatever was going to happen next.

But, to their luck, something further down the hallway collided with the marble floor and Jet's attention was instantly intercepted. He grunted and exhaled the cancerous smog that was caused by his cigarette. He re-loaded his gun and continued down the hall. Once his footsteps were inaudible, Aang and Katara took deep calming breaths.

"Oh my god… We are lucky to still be standing here," Katara muttered as she massaged her temples.

Aang cracked open the door and peered through the smoky room. "Yeah, but we have to move now. If he decides to come back then we're going to have a big problem."

Aang grabbed Katara's hand and instantly they both pulled away as if they were shocked. And that's exactly what happened. As soon as their skin came in contact, a tingling sensation filled their bloodstream. Katara rubbed her hand absentmindedly and stepped into the smog. Neither of them made eye contact, but the tension filling the already hectic atmosphere was too much.

"L-lets go find an elevator or something…" Katara trailed off as she began to lead the way.

Aang followed suite and he ran a hand through his disheveled midnight hair. The smoky room wasn't making him breathe abnormally anymore…

**xXxDDSFxXx**

The duo had wandered around upstairs, where the smoke hadn't covered yet, and they were completely lost. Bickering, swearing and silence had been going on for almost forty minutes. Right now Katara was pacing back and forth whilst Aang lay on a couch that was in a lobby. Katara never knew how huge the bank was before. They had climbed at least four flights of stairs and now they were lost!

Well technically they weren't "lost" but in their game of cat and mouse, they were losing by a major disadvantage. Her thoughts were eating her emotions like a vacuum sucked up debris. She wanted to talk, but what was she going to say? Katara wasn't even supposed to be this close to a murder! However, the more time she spent with him she had a feeling he wasn't as tough as he seemed.

Katara growled in frustration which piqued Aang's interest.

"Something wrong, Katara? Oh and I wouldn't stomp around like a maniac, if you had forgotten there's a high-class sniper downstairs-"

"I know, I know! Fuck, this is an impossible situation to get out of. What kind of bank doesn't have a door to the roof?" Katara hissed angrily.

Aang chuckled lightly and looked at the bland white ceiling. Her rampage was comical, but he was beginning to get anxious. The silence was overwhelming and he was going to scream if he didn't hear her voice. Of course he wasn't attracted to the beautiful tanned girl, well maybe attracted was a bit too strong. Aang was in fact interested in Katara, but he did not take a liking to her.

"Just relax. Sit down or stand, just don't stampede around the place."

Katara stopped short in her tracks and she took in a shaky breath. "Aang, c-can I ask you something?"

Aang sat up slowly, and his heart beat with curiosity and somewhat fear. The tone in her voice made chills run down his spine like horses on a racetrack.

"What is it?" Aang asked calmly, though he was shaking with anxiety.

She turned around and hugged herself tightly. Her bright blue eyes met his briefly before they traveled down to the marble floor. "I-if we don't make it out alive, or just one of us do… can we at least die knowing that we hate one another for a real reason? I mean, if there… is one?"

Time seemed fix at that moment, the first time ever Aang was completely shocked. His face was twisted with a hidden emotion, and Katara was the first to ever witness it.

"What do you mean by that?" Aang asked stupidly.

"Well, here's a-an example. Do you really despise me?" Katara asked with a pint of hope gleaming in her eyes.

Aang stared at her until he had to blink. Was she really asking him that question? And, was he really thinking it over?

"Well, now that you ask, no I actually don't," he said trying to keep his stoic composure. "Do you hate me?"

"N-no of course not! I only hated you because my father influenced me… but now that I'm standing here with you and having a civilized conversation," Katara smiled weakly. "I realize that you aren't as bad as I believed."

Again, that took Aang off guard. As tough as Katara was… she was opening up to him? Right then, he felt like the walls were closing in on his very being. He wasn't worthy of listening to anymore of her voice. Katara was actually breaking down his walls, and those walls kept him alive. Without them, he was nothing.

Noticing his harsh pause, Katara decided to push his emotions to the limits. Maybe if she dissected him, the information could be used later.

Or not.

"Why are you even working for Zuko? He's a heartless bastard… and you, you actually have a heart. I never felt so… giddy before" Katara took a few steps closer to the dangerous delinquent and as she did so, Aang could feel his insides screaming for help. He was in pain, so much pain and he didn't know how to express it. She was sitting on the lounge couch with him, leaning over towards him. At that point, she basically was lying on top of him.

Yes he had touched the teen before him inappropriately, but he never intended on actually doing anything harmful to her innocence. Now, with her inches away from his face he could feel those well-kept walls tearing down with every word she had said.

"Please… Katara I really don't want to-"

"Shhh…" Katara hushed him by placing her pointer finger on his slightly pursed lips. Her own mind was reeling with lust and longing that she didn't know how easily she was tearing him apart.

Katara's lust-filled eyes fluttered briefly as she stroked his soft cheek. Ever so teasingly she moved closer to him longing for their lips to touch. Aang on the other hand, couldn't take much more of it and he gripped her wrist tightly causing her to gasp. Once again, the walls were back up in an instant and his cold personality was back.

"Do not touch me." Aang growled and tightened his grip.

"Ow! Aang you're hurting me!" Katara whined while her eyes began to get glassy.

But her plea for him to stop wasn't enough to crack through his shield. Tighter and tighter his grip became, like a Boa does when it's killing its prey. His mind was fogged with horrid memories and pain. She was the first thing that crossed his path, and his anger would be taken out on her.

That was, unless she didn't cry.

Katara sobbed quietly and it was like Aang had awoken from a terrible nightmare. Instantly his hold was released and his eyes scanned over the damage. Her thin wrist was cradled in her chest and was turning black and blue as each second passed. Aang's eyes widened and he looked into her feared eyes. She flinched when he reached out to hold her, and he flinched slightly too.

"I-I don't know what came over me…" he muttered as he stood up, hyperventilating.

"No, it was my fault I shouldn't have come onto you like that…" Katara coughed out as she wiped her tears.

Aang eyed her wrist and then his gaze fell down to his hands. He sighed and it was his turn to pace back and forth. Katara stood up and decided that he wasn't going to beat himself up for her own mistake. Carefully she strolled towards him, still hugging her injured wrist tightly.

"Please don't be upset… I said that it was my fault," Katara said weakly.

The boy turned, and gingerly pulled her hand away from her chest. He inspected the large bruise, and kissed it lightly making Katara intake a sharp breath. His misty eyes poured into hers and his next words made Katara shiver even more.

"I think it's my turn to share something with you."

_**W00t! All done that chapter! I think it was pretty interesting, what do you guys think? I know, it took a while but I have some new news. I'm going on vacation soon and I have no idea when I'll update again. So, stick around, review, PM me whatever! Oh, and a song that I dedicated to this chapter is "I wanna Know" by Joe. Listen to it, to me it relates to the story ^^! Cya Lates! *waves***_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So, yeah I know it's been a while since my last update on the story, my bad! So much has been going on and I sort of didn't have the feel for typing. Anyway I hope everyone had a great holiday weekend like I had. So, um enjoy the chapter, and… um, yeah… Well, let's get started!**_

_**Please read, review and Enjoy!**_

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Katara said insecurely.

Aang's eyes were far from his mind, so distant and in thought. Katara bit her lip and her own mind began to reel with questions and what-ifs. The foreign tone he used was so indescribable. What did he need to share with her? Did she really come onto him too hungrily? What if he wanted to stop whatever was going on between them before she went too far?

Katara sighed and turned around to get even deeper into her mind. What was she doing! Getting so conquered by her emotions wasn't going to help her now. She had enough drama to deal with and here she is, trapped in a bank with a killer, on the verge of throwing her body at him. What happened to her shell that had kept her sane for so long?

With the lack of male attention she decided to just forget about sex and dates. Hakoda wouldn't even allow her to leave the house without him getting ready to send their allies along with her. After years of practically becoming miserable and her sex drive disengaged, she was nothing. Inside that house of theirs made Katara even more withdrawn. For days at a time she'd lock herself in her room wondering, "Where the hell had my life gone wrong?"

Maybe it was after her mother Kya had died. Everyone in her family took quite a toll… even Suki. But that never seemed to bother Katara until now. Kya was a lovely woman, her kindness enlightening every darkened mood that crossed her path. Hakoda seemed to be a better man when his wife was around, but after her impromptu death he changed dramatically. No longer was he sweet and carefree like before. His mind completely changed his personality.

Could his own sorrow and depression have rubbed off onto Katara? It wasn't as impossible as some would think. Although Katara barely paid attention to aura readings and such nonsense, she did know the basics. A person's aura interacts with those around it, that's probably how she felt so attracted to Aang the first time they had met. Hakoda's aura might have dimmed Katara's into a miserable, murky color.

Whatever the reason was, she knew it had to be because of Hakoda or her social life that never blossomed into what she expected. Perhaps she should have thought more about that note on her door. Standing there, remembering what the script looked like had the pieces fitting together. Sokka's handwriting was never that neat, and Suki's was way neater. Even her father's writing didn't mirror it. Katara felt so stupid for ever believing what was written before her. If she stayed home none of this would have happened. She'd still be in bed, locked inside of her room, avoiding the social activity of everyday life.

Aang took note of Katara in her own thoughts like he had been minutes before. He had never seen somebody so intently thinking before. He decided to speak before she exploded with unshed words. "What are you thinking about?"

Katara jumped, forgetting that Aang was even present. She stumbled for the right words to say as he looked at her expectantly.

"Don't look so scared, damn I just asked a question," Aang muttered angrily.

She didn't speak again.

"Well, um… I did say that I had to share something right?"

Katara only nodded, keeping her lips tightly sealed.

Aang briefly looked down at the floor before continuing. "Well, I know how… um, upset I got when you pretty much tried to rape me… oh I was playing don't give me that look! Anyway… I just don't let people crawl on… well, you know, you kind of invaded my personal space… and I don't emotionally like that. It's kind of hard to explain, I mean, your life must be too perfect to comprehend the events that happened in mi-"

"You think I had a better childhood than you?" Katara cut-in with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Well you're really wrong. I had a lot of ridiculous drama going on, but that's not what we are discussing at the moment, what were you saying again?"

The Midnight Phoenix member shook his head. He was happy she spoke, but also slightly annoyed that she interrupted him when he was talking in the first place. What he was trying to get off his chest needed a lot of courage coming out of him. He'd be lucky if he could even finish.

"Okay, well… like I said… I don't like people in my space when I'm not even sure of how I'd react. This might not sound as tough as I normally act, but… I kind of have an anger problem. I know pretty weird right? Well, when I was six my mom and dad were killed right before my eyes- you're not going to seriously cry are you? No, I'm sure I can finish talking; I want to tell you why I freaked out.

"So, I just stood there, not sure of what I could do. I mean, blood was splattered everywhere; my body, the walls, floor, furniture, just everywhere. And as I cried their killer wasn't through scarring me for the rest of my life. If I remember correctly he had on a ski mask and he was holding some handgun. Then he kneeled down to me and gripped my shoulders tightly. He was saying something, but I was too shell-shocked to even breathe. Then he pulled his ski mask off and… now that I'm older and experienced more life problems, I know who he was.

"You might not believe me but… I think that was Hakoda who killed them. Before you have that random bitch fit again I'll tell you why he might have done it. My parents were in the Midnight Phoenixes, so I guess Hadoka had to kill them off. All I remember him saying was that they were bad people who killed. I was only six so I believed him. So, I had no one to live with since my family thought I killed them.

"Zuko's dad came to the Orphanage I was at and he claimed to be my uncle. I dunno how he did it, but they believed him and I was home free. So… I grew up believing he was my uncle and that Zuko was my cousin. But then… that's when I learned the real ways of the Midnight Phoenixes. They fucking use you, anybody for that manner. If you can hack into computers they'll tie you up and torture you until you work for them. And since my mind was already messed up I blindly went along with their plans.

"By the age of eleven I knew how to kill a man with a toothpick. Zuko's dad taught me everything I needed to survive while living with them. He'd send me on missions to kill people, flooding my mind with memories of my parents' death. So, I became a bloodthirsty kid with any weapon I wanted. And the scary thing is that I never once thought about their lives. I was hurting and the things I did believing never made any sense.

"I was confused and took my anger out on anyone. So that's how I became this way; never letting anyone get past my barriers that I created to keep myself from going insane. I only snapped at you because you managed to get pass them and I lost control. Nah, you don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault."

Aang looked at the clock hanging on the wall closest to the door. "Well, we've been in this room for almost an hour, and since Jet didn't come up here I suppose he gave up. Either way we should be leaving before the police show up and your dad."

Katara nodded and played with her shaking fingers. "I-I suppose we should…"

She moved to the door and placed her ear on it to listen for anything. To their luck she heard nothing and opened the door. A huge horde of smoke rushed in to submerge their fresh air. Katara and Aang coughed deadly and hurried out of the room into the smog of toxic air. It was then that they heard loud ringing which had to be the smoke alarms. How could they not know that there was a fire in the building?

"Shit!" Aang coughed and fanned the air. "Jet fucking lit the bank on fire!"

Katara leaned against a wall and began to think that coughing up a lung was possible. It wasn't like inhaling a cigarette's smoke; this was a lot thicker and transparent. She could feel the air slowly being taken over by the substance and the coughing was becoming much more violent. Katara was scared and she thought she would die if Aang hadn't held her arm. He was coughing also, but less rapid and deathly unlike Katara's.

"Get on my back I think there's a staircase around here somewhere," Aang said lowly. As he kneeled down some, Katara climbed onto his back and coughed harder.

Was she going to die this way?

"Breathe slower, it'll stop the smoke from going inside your body at the pace it normally would." Aang held Katara's thighs tightly and began to search for the doorway.

Katara wrapped her arms around his neck softly and closed her eyes. The only thing she hoped that would happen for the rest of this night was them both getting out of here. What she had just learned from Aang surprised her. She never knew how he grew up, and yet she was forced to kill him. No wonder why Hakoda wanted him dead more than he wanted Zuko.

Aang was the only one who knew about his parents' death… well so did Zuko's father, but he disappeared years ago. Hakoda didn't want anyone coming after him, so he had to take Aang out. Her heart squeezed and she felt like she was on the brink of tears. She knew that her father was a heartless bastard, but this was crossing the line!

Killing people in front of their child was just horrible. Who would do such a thing! Then, throughout the years, Katara was thinking that Aang was the heartless bastard. Maybe if she had known this information sooner they could've been friends or something. If she could alter the past she would have done that in a heartbeat…All of those thoughts hit her like a smack across the face. The what-ifs and pieces fitting together to finally solve that life-long jigsaw puzzle all came to a realization: she actually liked Aang.

Not like as in friends, but like as in, she wanted to be near him all the time. He was cute no, sexy if she wanted to be honest. His personality began to shine and she knew that he was a sweet boy if he wanted to be. Plus, every time he spoke her spine tingled with arousal. Katara hummed and a big smile graced across her face. Of course she knew Aang didn't feel the same way but maybe they could become friends or something. She had never felt so happy after Kya's incident. Perhaps things could work out, but that depended on if they got out of here.

"Yes! A door!" Aang's voice held relief in it. "I hope that this is the staircase…"

Slowly he felt around for the door knob, making Katara anxious. Once his milky fingers contacted with the warm knob, he turned it and the door flew open.

Right before them both, stood a pissed off Jet. The room had yet to be filled with smoke, and they could see his façade. Katara screamed and Aang backed up into the wall. Katara's arms tightened and she could feel Aang's veins on his neck pump more rapidly.

"Fucking kids, I've been waiting for you both to come out from hiding," Jet said coldly. Even if nobody could see each other, the tension was still thick and they could hear one another's breathing. Jet cocked his gun and aimed the point in the center of Aang's forehead. "But that's no longer a problem. Don't worry, this won't take long…"

**XXxDDSFxXx**

_**Aaaand there you have it. The next chapter to this crazy story ^^. I hope you guys still like it because there's a lot more to come. Oh and how was Aang's past? I didn't want it to seem very clichéd, no offense! But, okay see you guys lates. *waves***_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Yes, an update! Sorry for being gone for so long, I was grounded for my grades on my report card… yeah long story. But I won't talk long because I missed writing so, let's cut to the chase.**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

"Jet this is madness!" Aang blurted out, his words entwined with slivers of fear.

His soon to be murderer stood before him, gun in hand. His death-glazed eyes had traces of amusement buried deep with them and that sight mad Aang gulp down mass quantities of fear. Aang's own eyes started to water and burn; the smoky hall was beginning to take its toll on his body. If he didn't get out of there soon, the gas would kill him and Katara.

The thought hung in his mind, outweighing the adrenalin that would have him bolting for safety. Katara… she was stuck in a situation that would have never happened if he did his job. Now, she was going to be killed and his soul would never rest if he was the person responsible for it. But then again, she was his sworn enemy and she deserved to be dead. Hadoka killed his family; it was only fair that Aang took the life of his only daughter.

Did he really want to think that way, though? His recent cynical actions were long gone… maybe he could start all over and quit the Midnight Phoenixes. Then again, he would never avenge the death of his dear parents and that was his life goal. Now the real issue was to either kill a girl who had dug into his heart, or continue with his killing streak.

"Madness? You have the decency to say what I'm about to do is _madness?_" Jet asked laughing at the same time.

The echoing sound warped around Aang's figure leaving him to shudder violently. A soft whimper emitted from Katara and his heart squeezed. How were they supposed to get out of there?

"Listen, Aang," Jet said lowly while placing the nozzle of the gun to Aang's throbbing temple. His body leaned in almost as if he were to steal a kiss from Aang's trembling lips. "I have been waiting for this moment ever since you first joined the Midnight Phoenixes. I knew you were going to be a problem, and now I can fulfill my desire to get rid of you."

Jet's eyes traveled to Katara when she let out a sinister dry cough. With the gun still resting on Aang's head, Jet used his free hand to tightly grip Katara's chin.

"Such a shame, y'know? That a cute little brat has to die along with you." Jet met Aang's gaze again. "But it was gonna end this way soon anyway, huh?"

That terrible laugh of his ricocheted off of the walls again and Katara's arms wrapped tighter around Aang's neck. He had to think fast or else Jet would pull the trigger and it would all be over. His grey eyes darted around the room frantically, looking for an escape or something, anything! But all he could see was silhouettes of doors, tables and paintings. Other than the latter, the room was too fogged.

"Enough games, lets get this over with," Jet spoke coldly. His laughter turned into ice and the glare he gave Aang left him shivering.

Aang shut his eyes and heard Katara inhale a large amount of air, as if she was preparing to scream until her lungs burst. If Aang could have any wish right now, it would be that he wouldn't have to hear her cry of agony, sorrow… anger. Dying while listening to that heart shattering wail would leave Aang traveling the Otherworld as a restless ghost, continuously haunted by that sound and his past.

But the next few, little seconds were filled with too many events at once. Before Aang knew it, Jet was sprawled on the floor. His gun skittered across the floor and another loud sound originated from somewhere. Katara immideately squirmed herself out of Aang's hold and she was standing next to him.

Her icy eyes locked onto his and Aang didn't know what to say. What the hell had just happened?

Almost at once Aang understood when he saw Katara massaging her hand.

"Katara… how…?"

As soon as Jet let out a loud groan, both teens flinched.

"We have to go, now!" Katara grabbed Aang's hand and they took off. Right now, Aang ignored the electricity that raced from his occupied hand to his heart.

This could be the last time he could ever feel such a lovely sensation.

**xXxDDSFxXx**

Katara didn't know how she had done it, but somehow she managed to know Jet out long enough for them to escape. She was proud of herself to some degree, but her heroic act crumbled back into fear and panic. Where were the supposed to go now? Was Jet after them already? Would she live to see another day?

"Katara… Katara? Katara!" Aang's voice cut through her rambling mind.

Katara blinked out of her thoughts and met Aang's worried gaze. They had run down a few flights of stairs and the smell of burning wood met their senses. The heart of the fire must have been close, and Katara had a feeling that the smoke wasn't the cause of her tears.

It was embarrassing to cry in front of Aang again, but she couldn't contain her feelings anymore. She was petrified; never had she faced such a deathly situation as this. Facts racked her head like bullets. Hadoka was right; she wasn't ready to take on missions like this! She was worthless; she was indeed a waste of space. Why couldn't she be as brave as her mother or Suki even? Why was she such a damn punk!

Aang pulled her into his embrace and Katara began to cry even harder. The hug that was meant to comfort her made everything worse. Look at her, hugging the boy who was the most notorious killer in all of FBI history. How pathetic. How ridiculous. How-

"Katara, I know what you're thinking but we're gonna get out of this, I promise," Aang said while stroking her hair.

He lifted her chin and his eyes poured into hers.

She reluctantly wiped her tears away and took a deep, soothing breath. She was going to get through this, no matter how many times she wept. Katara set herself to be strong and brave just like Kya once was.

"C'mon, Aang we better find the last flight of stairs," Katara said.

She hesitated before setting out to grab his hand again. The last few times their limbs touched, waves of bliss and electricity soared throughout her veins. Even if she decided to be handless, Aang slipped his hand into hers anyway. The sensation arrived almost instantly and it took Katara by surprise.

Their feet shuffled across the floor carefully, not wanting to step on any shattered glass or debris. It was hard to tell where they were going, but after a few minutes of traveling, they came across another door leading to the lobby. Katara almost sighed with relief, but when Aang pushed the door open flames reflected off of their fear-struck expressions. Up a few flight of stairs, there were hungry flickers of fire, coming down the spiral staircase quickly.

Heat threw itself onto Katara's body and suddenly she felt very faint and sweaty. Looking down at the last floor, she saw what seemed to be another door. If they could just hang on a little longer they'd be free of that hell hole. Her hand tightened around Aang's and she pulled him down the once white steps. Soot and ashes made their footing slippery; Aang almost tumbled down the remaining steps.

At the bottom, Katara's eyes did not deceive her. There was in fact a door, but when she reached out to push it open, she was tackled down to the hard floor. Aang gasped loudly but with inhuman speed, a gun was pointed to his face and a knife grazed along Katara's neckline.

Jet sat on top of her stomach and his eyes were filled with rage. His breathing was ragged and his brown hair was disheveled over his blackened face.

"Make one move, either of you and I'll kill you fucking both!" Jet snarled.

Katara's eyes widened when the sharp blade came closer to her throat. Aang stared at her, and then the gun then his eyes fell to the floor. This was a situation that wasn't going to be eluded. It was the end. Jet was finally going to get his wish by taking two lives. She began to sob again and Jet let out another crazed laugh.

"Katara… I'm so sorry…" she heard Aang mutter.

But before she could even reply, he tackled Jet to the ground. Katara scrambled to get up, but it was too late for Aang. Jet was over him trying so hard to slice his neck, but Aang was able to restrain him long enough to shout,

"Just go, Katara!"

She looked at the door, her freedom before her… but then she couldn't help but to look at Aang's struggling figure again. Jet's words echoed through the hall saying, "I'm gonna kill you, I swear I will!"

"Aang, no!" Katara pleaded.

"I said go!"

**xXxDDSFxXx**

Once outside of the ablaze bank, Katara was greeted by policemen, firemen and other bystanders. The air was so fresh and it filled her lungs like a soothing drink. She almost collapsed but two strong hands held her up. Her weak eyes met identical ice ones and she almost fainted.

"Katara, oh God are you okay?" Sokka shouted as he helped her to his car.

She was so out of it; where was she? Sokka pushed Katara into the car and sirens and people screamed all around her. Why wouldn't everyone stop? They were hurting her head… the constant yelling, beeping, wailing… Her eyes snapped open and she frantically tried to get out of the car.

Aang! Where was he? Did he make it out alive?

"Sokka I have to get out!" Katara cried as she restlessly tried to pull open the car door. "What the hell are you doing? We have to go back!"

"Katara…" Suki said soothingly from the passenger seat. "Everything's okay, you're safe now."

Katara pulled her hair out of frustration. What was she going to do? She couldn't possibly tell them that a MP was inside, probably dying. Katara watched the scenery blur by as the car zoomed down the highway.

"Aang, please… you promised that everything would be okay. I hope you meant that you would be too…"

**Ha-ha! Wonderful chapter, but I'm going to go eat now, so cya lates and review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, I don't really have anything to announce, so for once I'll just jump right in to the story since the last chapter was incredibly short **

**Please read, review and Enjoy!**

"Let me go! He-he's going to die if we don't help him!"

"Katara, please calm down there was no one else there…"

"Yes there was! He needs our help! Let me go, dammit!"

"Sis, you're just delusional. You were inhaling so much smoke…"

"I said let me go!" Katara yelled and thrashed around in her father's arms, as Sokka and Suki hovered nearby.

Katara was harshly thrown to the floor of her room by Hadoka. Before she could even turn around to run out, the door was closed and the loud sound of it being locked rang throughout the room. Katara let out a frustrated wail and kicked at the door repeatedly, only to result in her shoe being scuffed. Desperately she yanked at the doorknob but it was no use; Hadoka locked her inside her room from the outside. She let swear words roll off her tongue and hoped her so called "family" heard how much she despised them all.

Minutes went by and her rampage simmered down into cries of horror and sadness. She sank down to the floor and let her tears drip onto the grey carpeted flooring. There was no way in hell she was going to get out of there now… All she could do was hope that, eventually, someone would unlock the door.

Why was her father so mad? It wasn't like she truly intended to be trapped inside of a burning building for half of the night! He should've been happy to see her in one piece, well her body at least. Her mind was fogged with strips of tonight's events; the smoke really did get to her. She could clearly remember that Aang was still in there… and a few clips of their conversation in that room.

Speaking of which, did he really mean everything that he had said? His words seemed true enough, but maybe he only said those things so she would trust him enough to get them out of there. If that was so, then how come he let her leave before he could? Whatever the reason, she wasn't too jolly about the outcome of the whole ordeal. They should have both escaped and had a secret friendship. Deep down inside his blackened heart, Katara knew he was a really good guy. He had even shown her a slice of that side! He couldn't continue to act cold and dark anymore with his secret let out.

Katara couldn't help but look at the worse side of everything: What if he had gotten out of the building? How was he supposed to ever see her again if his duties as an official MP would resume? Plus, he would surely get in a load of trouble for killing a fellow member… From what Katara was able to piece together, the head of the Midnight Phoenixes wasn't a soft person. Zuko was his name and Ozai was his father.

Hadoka always said Ozai was one of the most cold-blooded killers throughout the FBI's most wanted lists. Her father had fought Ozai before and almost lost his life along the way. No one could be that strong and have so many connections to the criminal community! It was just… unnatural. The SACF had never had an exact location of where the MP Lord was hiding at; every clue they had ever gotten was just misleads and a waste of valuable resources.

They had lost many other members to those rigged "clues". Some of them were violently jumped by secret MPs and others were tortured until they gave precious information away. That used to scare Katara when she was first introduced into the business. At any given moment she could be walking down a busy street and instantly killed by a sniper lurking in the shadows.

Although the SACF wasn't meant to kill, there were those times when Katara came home with bloody hands. Once, she had to severe a man's neck because he threatened to stab her with a dagger. It was the worst feeling in the world; the way one's neck would snap along with the cervical vertebraes cracking… it was a very unpleasant thing to do so someone. But those minor killings could never reach the history of MP's murders. Not in a million years.

Katara lay on her side and fiddled with her shaky fingers. The thoughts she had about Aang's whereabouts were only making her too much more anxious than she needed to be. He was a strong, cunning kid. If she had a bit more faith in him, then perhaps he would come out to be perfectly fine. He might even come to see her first… maybe even declare his love.

Katara couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Aang being romantic was the silliest thing she had ever heard of. He seemed to be the lusty type, excellent when it came to sex... That made Katara wonder, was he as magical in bed as he was when her spoke to her? Just the way his eyes would travel along the contours of her body resting here and there, and those times he would whisper delicious things in her ear left her breathless!

With her mind in the gutter, Katara continued to fantasize about Aang shirtless, pantless even! She could almost feel his soft hands caressing her shoulders, thighs and breasts. Her breathing became shaky; her body started raging a fire within herself. She was only torturing herself, however. Aang could've had a girlfriend for all she knew. Although he said that he closed himself up to outsiders, everyone needs a sexual release now and then, right?

A slight longing for a shower popped up into her head then. She reeked of burning cloth and cleaning the dirt away might help her sleep. Katara stood on wobbly legs and stalked over to her bathroom inside the confines of her room. The medium sized bedroom was rather bland; a few family portraits hung on the grey walls, a queen sized bed rested in the middle and a large screen TV also hung on the wall. Other than that, it could resemble a hotel room.

Once inside the brightly lit bathroom, Katara turned on the shower to a blisteringly hot temperature. As the water began to heat up, she turned to face her mirror and her appearance shocked her. Katara's icy eyes were tinted a shade of red, and her face was darkened. But somewhere in her eyes, show could see a glint of longing. She wasn't sure if it was the shower she wanted or Aang. Katara opened the medicine cabinet, interrupting her reflected gaze and pulled out a bar of soap.

When the bathroom was covered in a veil of steam, Katara undressed quickly and threw her dirty clothes in the white hamper that lay near the sink. Fully naked Katara was about to step into the shower, when a last minute instinct made her turn the shower to the opposite direction so she was pelted with icy water.

**XXxDDSFxXx**

It wasn't long when Suki came to Katara's room saying that Hadoka wanted to see her in his Study. Katara could have sworn she had just fallen asleep in her bed, but of course, Hadoka needed her for something. It was still dark outside. Why couldn't he wait until morning?

Katara shuffled her feet down the hallway that led to her destination. Her matching teal pajamas that had little ducks imprinted on the cloth didn't seem to help warm her from the cold draft. The hall was dimly lit and unnerving. It seemed like something could jump out of the shadows and scare the living hell out of her. Only she would think so darkly… maybe her mood influenced her mind. All she wanted to do was sleep the whole day away and worry about Aang in a few hours or so.

Outside of the Study, Katara knocked halfheartedly and entered when her father invited her in. The room had a soft glow to it; there were numerous lamps lit and the shelves and shelves of books lined along the wall made it seem like a scene from a 1700's English home. There were even deer heads on the walls, ranging from largest to smallest. Katara sat in the comfy leather brown armchair before Hadoka's desk. He didn't even look at her; he simply continued to read a letter from some other branch of the SACF.

Katara drummed her nails along the arm of the chair and hummed an impatient tune. If he was just going to sit there and act like she didn't exist, why hadn't he done this later!

"There is no reason to be so impatient, daughter," Hadoka said with a lack of emotion.

"Well I'm impatient because you woke me up and you're not even telling me what you wanted!" Katara let a sliver of her built up anger flare.

Hadoka sighed and took off his reading glasses and massaged his identical misty blue eyes. His hair was long in dreadlocks, and his figure was muscular. He turned to face Katara with a tired expression washed along his face. "Very well, then. Katara, I wanted to ask you why you had gone to the bank tonight…"

Katara's eyes widened a bit. If she said that she had received a letter that was from Suki and Sokka, he would have never believed her. It was a forged letter and she would have gotten an earful of his scolding.

"Well, I… I…" she stuttered over her words.

"No need to explain, I was simply wondering if you would tell me the truth or not… but I already know why you decided to blindly go to the bank tonight." Hadoka stood and paced around the room with his hands behind his back. "I cannot believe you do not know the difference between lovely script and your brother's unreadable writing."

Katara gulped down a clump of fear that clogged her throat. So he already knew the situation… there was no way she was going to make it seem like she was deceived. She should have known that Sokka couldn't write so neatly…

"But Father, this isn't my fault..."

"You are saying that this is not you fault? Katara, only a fool would not have known that was a fake note!" Hadoka snarled.

Katara turned to see her father beginning with his angry rant. Expensive vases were flung against the hard wood floor and books were knocked off of the shelves.

"How can you be so fucking stupid, Katara? You could have been killed, do you not understand me? _Killed! _And yet you say that this is not your own fault?" Hadoka threw another rare artifact at the floor. "You could have cost us information, what if they tortured you? What would happen to the SACF then, because of your stupid actions?"

Katara couldn't contain herself anymore. "You stand there acting like I knew what was going to happen tonight! I know I could've been killed, but I'm alive, dammit!" Hadoka halted his movements for a moment to glare at her.

"Do not ever use that type of language…"

"See? All you care about is this stupid organization that went downhill when mom died!"

"Katara, I am warning you…"

"You're just a pathetic piece of shit that lost the only woman who could put you in…"

Hadoka lunged at Katara with his hand clenched tightly around her throat. He shoved her roughly against the bookcase causing random books to rain onto the floor. Katara tried helplessly to wriggle out of his iron grip; she couldn't breathe! Her head felt like it was on the verge of exploding and her face started to tingle and burn. Air… she needed air!

"I said, do not ever use that tone with me," Hadoka hissed as his eyes flashed with anger.

He released her and Katara fell to the floor clutching her heaving chest. Her eyes were watery and she gave her father a terrified glance. He had never choked her before… never put his hands on her either! He turned on the TV, ignoring the fact that he had just strangled his only daughter.

The news came on, talking about the bank that was on fire. They were lucky to catch the last few minutes on the eleven o'clock news and this story was making headlines on newspapers everywhere in Chicago. The young blonde bimbo stood before the remains of the bank that Katara was once at. Despite her lungs still gasping for air, she was struck with a thought that this update wasn't going to be a good one.

"… That's right, Frank. It seems that this fire was not an accident, but rather intended. State officials still have yet to discover what exactly caused this deathly fire. However, there was supposed to be no one inside the building this late at night, but firefighters have found a totally burned body. There is still no answer to who exactly the person was, but doctors say that it seemed to be a teen. It is unclear what the gender is. For more information on tonight's breaking news, please visit out website…"

Katara's heart shattered at the news. A teenager was killed… that means that either Aang or Jet had escaped and the other… Katara felt bile rise up to her throat and hot tears stinging her eyes. Aang could be dead, her nightmare was coming true! If he really was the unidentified corpse, then there would be nothing left for Katara to hold onto that made her happy.

Her soul was filled with despair and darkness.

**Yay! Another chapter down and a lot more to go! I think this is going to be a favorite of mine. I love how it came out and the bits of Katara's naughty thinking. But we'll see soon who the mysterious corpse turns out to be, until then please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, yes I know that this chapter was posted yesterday (for those who had read it already) but I had some major mistakes from being lazy and not reading over the contents... So, yeah, here's a _revised _version :D**

**Please read, review and Enjoy!**

Time seemed to bypass Katara like a summer storm; it thundered and poured for a few hours, then suddenly, it was sunshine again. For a few weeks, Katara had plenty of crying fits and sleepless nights. Her father still kept the "banishment" treatment going and neither Sokka nor Suki tried to console her. First her father rudely disowned her, and then her so-called siblings ignored her?

With the loneliness and darkening mood, Katara was left with frightening thoughts followed by too-real nightmares. Like a few days ago, she had a nightmare that Hadoka tired of her constant crying. He burst through her room door; his eyes were not that mystic icy blue, but they were burning red. He pulled out his signature gold Desert Eagle and there was only a loud, piercing boom that slayed the silent night.

Katara lay on her bed, facing the window to the outside world. She hadn't felt the windy air in a long time or had any human contact. Hadoka didn't even want to eat with her at the dinner table anymore. Suki would usually bring Katara a meal then make small talk. Really, life was just so, so, so dull. Thinking about food led her eyes towards her nightstand. There was a slice of cold untouched pizza rotting away in the room. Well, that made two of them.

The teen sighed and snuggled up in her white blanket. Her window was open and a storm was beginning to brew outside. At least the comforting sound of rain would leave her emotions soothed for a while. The dark clouds rolled in on Chicago leaving wind a menacing 40mph. Green trees and black telephone lines swayed dangerously as nature began to sob over the city.

As the rain fell, Katara could imagine them as little gifts from the sky above. Why should such beautiful droplets land on the dirty walkways? Every person in the world was a monster, especially Hadoka. Her hand rubbed the mark on her neck. It had been a while since Hadoka had placed his hands on her, but that black and blue bruise stood out on her tanned skin. That was a horrifying encounter that day…

Katara shook her head free of the memory. She could feel her tears swell up inside her and if she went to sleep, she wouldn't have to become drunk from her wails. Her red-tinged eyes closed slowly, and almost instantly her mind finally rested.

**XXxDDSFxXx**

"Mommy, Mommy! Watch me, I can do a cartwheel!" a tiny voice squealed in joy before the gorgeous woman. Her plush lips pulled back at the corners and she ruffled the little girl's hair.

"Okay, Katara. Show me what you can do."

Katara took a few steps backwards and prepared herself to do her new, amazing trick. She raised her tiny arms above her head and turned to the side- only to fall to the floor with quite a loud thud. Kya couldn't help but giggle at her daughter's tiny pout; Katara had been _so_ determined this time.

"Hmph!" Katara sat on the floor and folder her chubby arms. "I messed up this time, but I promise that I can do it, Mommy!"

Kya walked towards her daughter, and picked her up. Immediately, Katara rested her head on her mother's chest. A few loose tears escaped her eyes and low whimpers emitted from her mouth.

"Oh, Katara, it's okay. Don't worry, when you're a bit older, you'll be able to do a zillion cartwheels," Kya said as she rubbed Katara's back.

Katara looked into identical ice eyes and blinked away the remaining droplets. "R-Really?"

Kya nuzzled her cheek against Katara's. "Of course, you can do any…"

"Kya," A deep, almost growl came from the doorway of the living room.

Kya and Katara turned their heads to face an upset Hadoka. His fists clenched and unclenched and his eyes seemed to burn into his wife's. Kya put Katara back on the floor and playfully pulled her chunky cheek.

"Go upstairs, sweetie. I'll help you with your cartwheel later, okay?"

Katara's eyes started to water again. But they just started playing…

"B-but Mommy…"

"You heard your mother!" Hadoka snapped, making both Kya and Katara flinch. "Go to your room and do not come out for being so disrespectful."

Kya sighed and turned to Hadoka. "Hadoka she just wanted to finish playing-"

"That is your problem, Kya! You spoil her and that is why she does not listen. I will not have a rude child in _my _house, damnit!"

Katara felt a little flare of anger lick at her heart. Her dad was being such a meanie and her mom didn't deserve to get yelled at. If anything, Katara should have been taking the heat.

"Daddy, I want to finish my cartwheel show to Mommy!" Katara yelled with fists at her sides.

The world stopped right after those words left her lips. Too many things happened at once and if it wasn't for Kya's rapid shoving, Katara might have died. Hadoka's top blew and he marched towards the shaking child. Katara screamed and Kya pushed her towards the stairs. Quickly she scrambled up the steps and Hadoka began his rampage.

"Do you run this house, you worthless piece of space? Do you pay the goddamn bills? This is why I never wanted a daughter," Hadoka turned on Kya. "It is your fault, woman! Why did you give me _this_?"

His strong hands gripped Kya's shoulders and he shook his spouse violently. Katara was at the top of the stairs and once she saw Kya screaming herself, Katara's loud wail filled the halls of the house. Little Sokka came out of his room, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Whatsgoingon?" his tired voice slurred.

He walked next to his sister and his innocent eyes witnessed the scene below. Hadoka and Kya had started fighting, and it did not look like a good one. The bigger man's hands flew at the pretty face of Kya and she took every blow like the warrior she was. Sokka started down the steps to stop his father, but instead he began yelling himself.

"Daddy, stop it! Stop! You're hurting Mommy!"

Hadoka's demonic face spun towards the duo at the top of the stairs and he pushed Kya to the hard floor. He stormed up the stairs with his hands raised and both Katara and Sokka released their piercing screams. Sokka turned on his heel and grabbed his sister's hand, and they both ran to his room. Once inside, Sokka turned and locked the door and hid under his blanket with Katara following suit. He hugged her tightly as the vicious pounding was unleashed at the door.

"Open this fucking door _right now_!" Hadoka hissed.

Katara's wet hands gripped her brother's and silently, both siblings waited for the end with tears flowing out of their eyes.

A couple of days after that family quarrel, Kya was no where to be seen. Since Katara was too afraid to ask Hadoka where she was, Sokka took the opportunity. One dark night, he came into Katara's room with sorrow-filled eyes. The girl glanced up from her favorite green teddy bear and gazed at his face. Sokka shut the door silently, making sure not to draw attention to their illegal meeting. He crawled on the plushy bed and turned on the heart-shaped nightlight next to the bed. Katara crawled under the blanket and Sokka sat Indian-style in front of her.

Katara gave him a piece of her cookie and her brother reluctantly took the sugary desert. Katara waited silently as he munched down the treat. She knew that he had asked Hadoka where their mother had went, and from his fallen face, the news must have not been good. She just hoped that Hadoka wouldn't decide to come into the room. Both of them were forbidden to see each other as a part of their punishment. If he was to see their meeting, things would only become worse.

Katara stared outside her small window. The moon was brilliantly bright that night; it looked bigger than the sky.

"Katara…" Sokka said lowly with his eyes glued to the half-eaten cookie.

"Did you find out what happened to Mommy or not?" Katara sighed. She was tired of the games and waiting. She was a big girl; she could handle anything.

Sokka's tired eyes bored into hers. "Well, yeah… but we were wrong, Daddy didn't do anything to her…"

Katara jumped out of bed and stood before the boy. "So… Mommy's okay? Mommy's okay Leafy!" Katara said to her teddy bear. "She's okay, she's okay!"

"No, wait…" Sokka continued on.

Katara ceased her childish singing and cocked her head to the side. "Aren't you happy that Mommy's…"

"That's the thing, Katara!" Sokka yelled/whispered. "She's _not _okay! She's- she's…"

Sokka burst out into tears and buried his face into his small hands. Katara pulled them away from his face, and the mirrored watery eyes met. She searched his for answers, but all she found was sadness.

"Sokka… what happened to Mommy?"

"Katara, she's… dead." Sokka choked out.

"D-dead?" Katara repeated stupidly.

"Yes! Remember when Daddy told us about those Midnight Bird people? He said that they killed her on a mission they did…"

Katara's eyes began to burn. "We're never going to see her again, are we?"

Sokka looked at his little sister. No tears scrolled down her face, no low whimpers left her throat. She was completely emotionless. Sokka both admired her toughness, but was also mad that she wasn't upset.

"Aren't you sad, sis?"

"Sad? Of course I'm sad! But what can we do, Sokka? We can't see Mommy ever again, that's worse than crying forever." She climbed back in her bed and patted the empty spot next to her. "Can you sleep here tonight, I-I'm scared that…"

Sokka quickly obliged; he was having the same terrifying scenario in his head. He got under the blanket with Katara and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry. I promise when I get older, I'll kill whoever killed Mommy. They can't just get away with this."

**XXxDDSFxXx**

Katara's eyes snapped awake at the loud boom of thunder. The orbs traveled to the window and there she saw the monstrous storm outside. Rain pelted the glass and lighting streaked the sky a bright blue. Katara sat up in her bed and wiped her eyes. She hadn't had that dream in a long time. Funny thing was everything that occurred was true. Those same scenes and conversations between everyone happened a long time ago. She briefly wondered if Sokka remembered any of those things…

Her pajamas were soaked with sweat. It felt extremely humid inside the dark room, but opening the window would only let the storm inside. Katara slowly got off of her bed and walked to her bathroom. Once inside, she turned on the light and faced the mirror. This new appearance wasn't as shocking as it was weeks ago. Red eyes, tear-stained cheeks, disheveled hair… this was the look. She turned on the water to a blisteringly hot temperature and got her gray washcloth that hung over the bar inside the shower.

She soaked the rag inside of the water and instantly her hands began to tingle. The hot liquid meeting her dirty hands felt really good, almost _comforting. _Quickly Katara washed her face and hands. Then she brushed her teeth and finally turned the water off. Even thought it was probably close to midnight, she wanted to spend the next day not feeling like trash. Katara left her cloth on the sink's edge and she left the room to get a towel from her closet.

Back inside her room, Katara walked to her large closet and began searching for a towel. The rain seemed to be unforgiving; it was banging on her window now. Where was that damn towel?

Katara sighed and looked around the room. She walked towards the window and dug inside of her hamper. Still nothing. The pounding became frantic and Katara looked up at the window with a start. Her eyes met a dark body and her heart began to race. Who could that be, in the midst of a terrible storm, at her window. She was curious and yet, scared to find out. Lightning slashed the sky once more, and Katara had a brief glimpse of the body.

Aang.

Katara quickly pulled open her window and the rain and heavy winds poured into the dry room. Aang fell through, very stoically. His body slumped to the carpet and Katara closed the window. She was frozen. Aang laid face-first on the floor, breathing labouredly. Katara wanted to say something, but what was she supposed to say?

"Thanks for leaving me outside to drown in that rain. I _honestly _appreciate it." Aang turned over and his muddy face was exposed. Katara saw a lot of scars and… were those burn marks?

"Aang… oh my goodness how…when…where… Why didn't you come earlier?" The sentence left Katara's mouth unwillingly.

Aang raised an eyebrow at her flushed face and he sat up. "Well, I'm sorry that I had to trek over here with a burned leg."

Katara felt terrible almost instantly. She didn't mean to be so rude…

"Why is your face so red? Either way can I use your shower?" Aang stretched his arms over his head and winced.

Katara's jaw dropped. Wasn't he at least a little happy to see her? Katara nodded and shuffled over to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and let her emotions pour out of her. It was nice, well wonderful, to see Aang… but why couldn't he show the same feelings? She thought that at the fire… he was finally showing her his caring, adorable side. But maybe she was just drunk from his sexy features. Maybe she was drunk from all of the lies he fed her. Maybe, just maybe, he only used her to get closer to the SACF.

She turned and was face to face with the boy of her dreams… or should she say nightmares? He searched her eyes but she made sure that he found nothing. That was what she was to him. Nothing!

"The water should be hot," she spoke lowly with her eyes to the floor. "I'll leave you to your privacy…"

She quickly exited the room and shut the door behind her.

What was she doing to herself? Crying over Aang wasn't worth it anymore. He didn't care about her or her deep feelings… But then again, why had he come to her house? If he really felt ill towards her he wouldn't have came to her house, right? Plus, she must've been his first stop by the looks of his tattered clothing.

Maybe Aang _did _care. She had to be blowing this situation totally out of proportion. What she should be doing was going in there, and spending every minute that she could with him.

Katara turned back towards the door and a bright blush crept over her cheeks.

Then again, he would be naked…

Katara pushed the naughty thought out of her head and opened the door slowly. He was in the shower and the curtain was drawn. Her heart beat through her chest and she took off her slippers. With her eyes closed, she got inside and hugged the strong torso in front of her.

And all at once, her tears mixed with her sobbed-filled words.

"Aang, I was so worried! Why couldn't you come here sooner? I though you-you died or something! You don't know how much I've missed you…" Katara rubber her face into his chest and her crying became worse.

Aang stood there, dumfounded at the sudden intrusion. Here he was, naked and taking a delicious shower and all of a sudden Katara burst through the curtains and began weeping on his chest. To be honest this _was _a compromising position and she was always so cute when she cried. His arms wrapped around her shaking body and his hands played with her long, curly hair.

Maybe he'd stay with her for just s _few _more hours.

**Yay! Lovely chapter! Bad, bad Katara! No walking in on Aang when he's taking a well deserved shower ^-^. Kay, do what you guys do best, and how was the little trip back to the past? We'll hear more about Kya and Hadoka later on, but for now, some much need Kataang fluffiness :3 **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa! Guess who's back my loves? :D It's AA! I know I've been gone for TOO long I missed all of you guys 3. Kay, so enough talking, I know how you all want me to update NOW, so let's get this show BACK on the road :DDD**_

_**Please read, review and Enjoy!**_

"So… if it's not too much to ask…"

"Shut up," Aang murmured and buried his now-clean face in the crook of Katara's slim shoulder.

"But I should have every right to ask! You come to my window in the midst of a thunderstorm…"

"Tired as hell and wanting to sleep before heading to my house." Aang growled and pulled Katara's satin sheets higher up on him.

Katara sighed and moved away from him a little. She was less than worried about anyone coming inside this late at night… she was more concerned about Aang's condition. When he got out of the shower an hour ago, he was clear of any dirt or ashes on him, but that didn't mean all of his wounds healed.

There were minor scrapes, but even bigger burns marking every pigment of his skin. She knew how badly they must have hurt considering the fact that Aang had to grit his teeth when he nested in her bed. Katara offered to at least put some ointment on the more serious injuries, but being as stubborn as he was, he declined the gesture.

Katara sighed and leaned back into her headboard. There was no way in hell that she was going to fall asleep tonight. Her mind was flittering from thought to thought, almost like a movie. Past memories awakened, and frightful nightmares snuck into her clustered mind. Her eyes closed for a moment and then they reopened to meet Aang's grey ones.

"You fell asleep, didn't you?" he asked with a cheeky grin before resting his head on her abdomen.

"I did not…" she blushed awkwardly at his sudden affectionate nature. "I was just resting my eyes…"

"Of course." He yawned.

A few minutes of an eerie silence passed before Katara had to speak again. "Aang?"

"No."

"Look, I just want to know how…?"

"Magic."

"Don't be a smart-aleck!" Katara snapped and pushed him off of her stomach. "Is it so hard for you to-"

She was hushed by Aang's calloused finger against her pursed lips. "You're yelling."

Katara was on the brink of _screaming. _Just who did he think he was, telling her to shut up when _she_ was the one nursing him back to health! She didn't need to give him a nice, warm shower… she didn't have to be so kind to him! Yet he sat there, with that god-awful smirk on his face… tempting her.

Oooh, if only she still had her Ruger 40cal…

Katara bit his finger, hard. Aang just chuckled and pulled his finger out causing Katara to yelp.

"Kitty got fangs, hm?"

"Will you shut up?" Katara snapped as she checked to see if any of her teeth were broken or chipped.

"A minute ago you wanted me to retell what happened at the bank…"

"Yeah, well now I want you to _shut up!_"

"Women…" he mumbled and turned away from her. "You act like just how my mother used to be; nag, nag, nag."

Katara inwardly frowned at his statement. Normally she would have snapped again, but wasn't Aang's mother dead? She knew that if someone made fun of her dead mother she wouldn't go on a rampage… she would cry. But for Aang, crying wasn't an option, was it?

_We're more alike than you would ever guess… _She thought silently, looking down at the sheets.

"Aang…" she tried once more, this time sounding placidly warm.

She heard a sigh, and then he turned to face her again. His eyes looked like the remnants of a passing tempest.

"My mother was a pretty woman…" he began, his attention now focused on the ceiling. "Well, from a six-year-old standpoint she was. I don't remember much, really… all I know was that she had a radiant smile; something that you'll only see in movies and such. Her hair was the darkest of black, and her eyes… a matching component. She was paler than me, but that didn't make her ugly." Aang looked at Katara. "My mom was a model of sorts… except…"

"Except…?" Katara repeated, not intentionally trying to press him. "What was wrong with her?"

"She was stupid." He growled and shut his eyes. "You'd think that being a part of the Midnight Phoenixes would leave you rich… but Zuko and Ozai aren't so thoughtful when it comes to a pay check. They gave us enough money to only buy _food. _What about clothes? What about our fucking rent?" Aang's chest was heaving, and again he turned away from Katara. "I remember one night mom came home… beaten and drugged to the point where she couldn't see an inch in front of her face."

Katara's jaw slightly dropped as her eyes welled up. "Don't tell me…"

"Yeah, she was one of those fucking prostitutes. A 'nice' lay, a 'good fuck'!" Aang punched the pillow, leaving it dented before it bounced back to its normal shape. "I may have been too little to understand finance issues… but I know my mother deserved better, I just know it!"

Katara pulled her knees to her chest. _What was I thinking? Aang and I are on two different side of the life spectrum… he has more reasons to be upset, not me. _

Aang removed his bandana that rested around his forehead and let it fall on the bed. It was tattered, burned and had an evil vibe radiating off of it. Its sleek black material clashed brilliantly with Katara's sheer white sheets.

"I know how hard it must be to assimilate with the idea of living without a mother…" Katara said lowly as she rested her right cheek on her knee. "My mother died when I was little, too…"

Aang's jaw clenched. "But you had a father as well. I had no one when I was younger."

Katara shook her head. "You don't understand it, Aang." Her eyes met his. "You never will."

The thief laughed and sat up. "Of course _you'd_ say something like that…"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Katara hissed and balled up her fists.

"Nothing, nothing…" he lay back down once again and wrapped his slim arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "Don't give me that look…"

Katara was trying desperately to escape his grasp, but Aang only kissed under her ear, sending violent tremors through her spine. She became rigid in his hold, not quite sure where he was going with this.

"Lesson number one," his voice was husky as he assailed her neck with small kisses. "Never allow your enemy to infiltrate your home."

**( Adult content ahead! And I feel like it's going to be a sexy one :D!)**

"Wha-what?" Katara's eyes widened and she was at a loss for words.

Aang slid down the strap of her tank top, placing kisses as the thin strap fell from her shoulder. When her breath hitched in her throat, Aang smirked and gently bit the branch off from her neck to her shoulder while his hand traced the contours of her body.

Katara bit the inside of her cheek and refrained from screaming for help. Her enemy wasn't letting her go… w-was he going to rape her?

"Stop…" Katara whimpered when his head ducked lower to lick the top of her caramel breasts. His own eyes trailed at the sight before him.

Katara was a buxom girl… and she had no idea how to reward a guy with her body. Aang pulled down her other strap and the black tank was slipping from her chest now. Soon, she was left in nothing but her simple black bra and Aang inwardly grinned when she started squirming.

"Lesson two," he began when he climbed on top of her. "Take advantage of your enemy when you have the chance…"

Katara gasped when he parted her legs and set his body in between them. His rough hands glided along her skin and she knew that she was beginning to pant. He pressed his lips where one of her taut nipples was, and even through the fabric she could feel the sensation. When her hands flew to his face, Aang held them over her head with one hand.

His mouth met the bridge between her cups, and with one strong pull, the whole bra was ripped off. Katara inhaled deeply and shrieked when his tongue flicked one of her nipples. Despite her urgent protests, Aang was sucking, licking and even biting. Her cheeks were red with resentment, and her eyes began to water. However, the boy wasn't giving in to her words.

"Lesson three," Aang began to trail his kisses even lower. "Show no mercy."

"No, please!" she cried and started kicking her legs to no avail. "I-I-I…ah…." She moaned, eyes lolling back when he slipped a finger beneath her matching underwear.

His finger was remorseless; he forced it inside her not thinking twice about the pain. Katara turned her head from him, eyes leaking and cheeks redder than before.

_Oh, God… I feel like I'm on fire… _When his lips met hers, Katara's body started shaking. _His touch is rough, yet forgiving… like such an icy touch… but it leaves my skin blistering… _Katara started to moan a tad louder and she could hear Aang saying something, but she was too far-gone into her bliss-filled world.

When she felt like her core was going to explode, it was then that Katara moaned his name, the whites of her eyes the only thing visible from beneath her wet eyelids. Her back arched, her nerves felt as if a stallion was running through them… and without any control, she burst like a holiday firework.

Katara sighed and she felt the most sentimental thing as she reached her peak of euphoria. She heard a smirk and before she knew it, she was alone in the room.

**(Adultery is now over, :DDD)**

Her eyes opened, and there was no sign of Aang. No sign of the encounter that she just went through. He absconded the scene, leaving her like a dazed fool.

"Was I dreaming or something…?" Katara looked around for clues, but she came up short. "That felt too…real…"

**XXxDWDSWFxXx**

When Katara got out of the shower, she was drying her hair and still lost in thought. How could all of those sensations be a dream? She was sure that Aang was here… why would she dream the story of his mother? It was illogical!

Katara sat on her bed and her eyes widened. She looked down and there was a piece of black fabric crushed beneath her butt.

She pulled on it, and as each inch was revealed, her eyes started to water.

_This wasn't a dream… He was really here…_

_**And that concludes this chapter, loves~**_

_**How was it? A good comeback?**_

_**Or not DX?**_

_**Lol, please review! =]]**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Right, right… I know it's been another long while! I apologize, fans /: I had been saying I'd update but I never had the motivation to do so. 'Kay, so here's the next installment to DWDSWF! I hope it comes out as planned ^_^**_

**Please read, review and Enjoy!**

"Sir, what can I get you?" The bartender had asked for what seemed like the tenth time.

Aang looked at the woman, running his hands through his hair. "Ugh… it doesn't even matter; give me your best top shelf drink."

She nodded and flashed a pretty smile his way. "I'll give you my signature drink; 'Cool Haze'." When the brunette trotted away, the gangster sighed again and let his head fall in his hands.

God, what was he thinking? That was a stupid move to even attempt to sleep with Katara; things were getting out of hand nowadays. Instead of heading straight back to his house, he goes to see the person who led him to a downhill path in the first place! If he had just listened, _listened, _to everyone, she'd be out of his hair by now. Katara didn't even have to be dead. Aang could have easily scared her off and made sure she'd never bother him again.

But of course, he never sees things through. Consequences were his least worries and he never learned the words "cause and effect". Aang rested his cheek in his palm, watching the bartender serve her other customers, flashing everyone a friendly smile. How could anyone smile so much? In this world, there should never be a reason to smile that bright. Shit happens around every corner, every twist and turn… it's like a never-ending cycle of pain and angst; things catch up to everyone and _anyone_.

The thief clucked his tongue and looked over his shoulder at the dance floor. More people seemed to be as happy as the bartender, and it disgusted him. A club shouldn't be meant for hooking up with another person, nor was it supposed to be "fun". Half of the people you met here were drunk or high on pills… that's probably why they all seemed so happy. And cops came here every fucking night. How is that "fun?"

It's impossible to be _free _of your worries.

"Here you go, sir." The bartender handed Aang his drink and he could easily see how much liquor and fruits she put into this one. "I was out of mangos, so I hope you don't mind some raspberries mixed with ciroc…"

Aang took a daring sip, and instantly his throat burned. He let out a rather loud gasp.

"Yep… that's pretty good…" he read the woman's nametag, and said, "Thank you, Marie."

Marie cheesed once more, "No problem, I hope you enjoy it!"

When she walked away again, Aang poured the vile drink out on the floor, and put the glass back on the counter. Someone needed to fire that bitch, because she clearly had no idea how to mix drinks. Aang groaned and rested his head on his arms, thinking back to the issue at hand.

Katara, an amazing girl with amazing assets, both physically and skillfully. He liked everything about her. Those cooling eyes, that fiery personality, and her overall being. There was something about her that had Aang crawling back each time.

Was it her beauty? Or perhaps her funny attitude when she was upset? Whatever the cause, Aang liked it. He liked to bother her and make her squirm by his actions. It was cute, yet an unquenchable desire that always needed to be fulfilled. He had to mess with her at least once a day, and even though he sounded like a little kid, that's how he felt towards her.

Was he crushing on his enemy?

Probably. Aang looked up at the flashing lights on the ceiling, humming.

Maybe this was more than a game of using the other; you can't like the person who you're using. It just doesn't work out like that. Katara's moans from earlier infiltrated his thoughts, and a smirk took place on his lips.

"And just what are you grinning about?"

Aang looked to his right and his grin broadened. "I thought you were banned from clubs, Azula."

Azula snorted, waving Marie over for a simple glass of straight ciroc. "Nice way to dodge the question, kiddo." Azula pinched his cheek and Aang pulled away, muttering for her not to touch his face.

"I didn't dodge it, I just wanted to know why you're here."  
"Same reason why you're here, Aang; I needed to drink all of my problems away."

Aang laughed and gave her a light glare. "But you don't have problems, Zuko spoils you."

Azula lit a cigarette and looked at Aang like, "Please". "Zuko keeps bitching about everyone slacking and shit. If he's so concerned, I wish he'd do something." Her gold eyes locked onto Aang's. "He thinks you're dead, y'know."

"Good. That means I have no reason to come back." He drummed his fingers on the marble counter, his eyes reading her face.

Azula had a way of lying to everyone to get her own pleasure out of drama. Aang knew that Zuko didn't think he was dead; his boss was too smart for that. Plus, Aang had been spotted by many Midnight Phoenix members, and he was sure that that went back to tell Zuko he was alive. So what was he point in her lie? Azula was a tricky woman indeed…

"You should come back," she smashed the lit part of her cigarette into the counter and smoke escaped from her nose. "Ty Lee's been on my ass about you. 'Where's Aang? Did he really die? Where is he, Azula!'?"

Aang sighed. "When is she going to realize-"

"Never. So get the fuck back home." Azula started to drink her drink that arrived almost five minutes ago. "She's pissing me off, Aang."

Aang chuckled and watched her take the whole shot down without a problem. "I have no intentions of ever returning."

"Why?" Azula growled, and lowered her voice, "Too busy getting head from that SACF girl?"

Aang bit his tongue, and decided that there was no reason to hide it.

"I don't get head," he then mumbled, "but thanks for the idea."

"No problem," Azula snickered, "But what? Is she really the cause of you staying away from home?"

He played with his fingers and thought about that question. Was Katara the barrier that kept him from resuming his daily business? He didn't have an honest answer for that.

"I don't know," Aang said simply, "she's nothing special to me, so I doubt she can keep me from coming back."

Azula nodded and leaned back into the counter, watching everyone who danced and mingled in the club. They were transfixed on a certain person who wore all black, looking a little out of place. She blinked and thought nothing of it.

Her eyes were slightly glazed, and Aang noted that Azula wasn't one who could hold her liquor well. That was why she always got banned from bars and clubs; this woman was a different person when drunk.

"I think you like her."

"Like her?" Aang ordered a glass of water and gave Azula an incredulous look. "She's-"

"Pretty cute, determined, cunning, not an idiot like your girlfriend Ty Lee…" Azula sent another smirk his way, "really, she's just like you."

The criminal grunted and now his eyes stayed away from Azula's piercing topaz ones. "We're nothing alike."

"Sureeeee," Azula examined her fingernails, "don't deny something so obvious, Aang." Azula leaned closer to him. "I know how you feel about her. She's a smart kid, I'll give her that, and that's what you want, right?" Her hand rested on his thigh, and her smooth words still flowed. "Katara runs through your mind all day, all night… even when you're unconscious of it. What's the point of denying it, Aang?"

Aang removed her hand and looked into her eyes, then at her slightly puckered red lips. The music in the club continued to boom and he could feel his heart beating along with it. Was he seriously nervous? Anxious? It was some odd feeling… and Aang didn't know what it was.

"Alright," he cleared his throat and took a small breath, "you got me. You've read me like a book."

Azula licked her lips and then they pulled back into a smile. "Of course, I knew you liked her-"

"But you didn't read the last page, Azula." Aang wagged his finger at her. "Because the last page has yet to be written; all that's left is a cliffy."

"Oh, shut it." Azula sat back in her seat, huffing.

"Ha, don't worry so much about me and my life, kiddo. I don't even want a relationship with her. Sex and I leave."

"Then why don't you do that with Ty Lee? Hmm?"

"Well, uh…" Aang actually was caught this time.

"Exactly!"

Aang stood up, not even bothering to get his glass of water. He quickly walked out of the club and into the dark streets of Chicago. He was overwhelmed. Azula got into his head, messing with his emotions and making him say things that he wasn't even sure was true.

"Fucking bitch…" Aang ran a frustrated hand in his hair, looking up and down the street.

Now what was he going to do? With Azula knowing that he wasn't returning to work because of Katara was bad enough; she'd rub it in if he didn't come back soon. But was that really something to usher him back to the dark days of murdering and stealing?

Aang looked up the street, then back down again. One way led to headquarters… the other to_ her _house. It felt as if the whole world was on his shoulders. Will he go to the people who raised him to be this way, or the one who was beginning to change him?

With a great intake of air, he began to walk…

_**DWDSWF**_

A masked figure snuck inside a dark room, looking back and forth from the entrance to right in front of them. They tiptoed across the wailing wood floor, trying to be as silent as possible. Sneaking behind all sorts of obstacles in the room gave them the ability to stay stealthy, but the creaking floor wasn't helping much.

They slid into another room, peeking down at a glowing door at the end of a corridor. More steps led them to the desired place, and once inside, they were greeted by two shining gold eyes in the dark.

"I have some information for you…" said the masked being, stepping closer to the source of the eyes.

"Very well…" the other lit another candle, and their face was illuminated by the soft, scented light. A porcelain face was seen, and the two eyes started to grow wilder by the second. "What did you find out?"

"He was talking to your sister… and their conversation consisted of him thinking of staying away from home."

"Oh really?" Zuko slammed his fist on the table, his pencils and pens jumping at the contact. "Does he really think he can avoid me forever?"

The masked person bowed a little. "I don't think he realizes how much trouble he is in, sir."

"Don't make excuses for him," Zuko snapped, rising from his seat. "What else happened? What else was said!"

"Well… they were speaking of Hadoka's daughter, but I left right in the middle of that."

"Of course!" Zuko laughed manically, pacing back and forth. "She's always the center of my troubles with him… I need to get rid of her. Now." He looked at his spy and waved his hand. "You're dismissed." When he saw their large brown eyes fall to the floor, he sighed and stood before them, putting his hand on their shoulders. "You have done nothing wrong, alright?"

His fingers went underneath the cotton mask and pulled it off, revealing a smooth, pretty face.

"O-Okay…"

"Stop looking so upset," Zuko kissed their neck, and then lower. His hands rested on the small hips of the person. "He's an idiot for choosing that bitch over you…"

"…"

Zuko made the spy look at him, his lips very close to theirs.

"You've done well, Ty Lee."

**Yup. That's the next chapter :3 I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'll try my hardest to update again! This story is starting to come to an end… I say about… maybe… six to ten more chapters? :D**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**My sincerest apologies go out to my fans. I don't always mean to disappear from the face of FF after updating something. Hopefully motivation will hit me hard one day and I can update more than one story at a time.**_

Love you always,  
Astrial. Xoxox

_**Please read, review and Enjoy!**_

Weeks had gone by.

And there were no more incidences from the Midnight Phoenixes.

Was it safe to say that the notorious gangsters had given up on crime? Probably not. There were times when a sort of "cold" era shrouded Chicago and the crime rates declined significantly, but never like this. It was honestly as if peace had settled amongst the city and everything from then on would be docile.

However, Hadoka knew better than that. His sworn enemies were probably planning to attack when his guard was down. Ha! He was thinking way ahead of the MPs: they would never catch him slipping. But he had to admit, this was a strange time. No crimes, no murders, no… nothing. Chicago was quiet and its' citizens finally came out from hiding. Kids stayed out late in the street with the fear of being killed lifted from their spirits. People began to wander the streets. People began to thrive once more!

But what did this all mean? Had Zuko given up on assaulting Chicago, or was this some sort of sick joke? Hadoka popped open the cap of his Coors and leaned back in his chair. Well, whatever the reason was Hadoka just wanted to sit back and drink his beer in peace.

Even if it's for a little while.

**Xxx**

Katara had been allowed back out of her room. After being confined in there for almost a week, it was great to be able to walk the streets and get some air. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she walked to the store for an icecream cone. Things seemed to have quieted down lately. There were no new news reports of a mass killing or robbery and police sirens were scarce. The city's violent times of crime had just… ended. Like an unfinished novel or sentence even. It was unnerving.

She purchased a plain vanilla cone and continued to stroll down the sidewalk. Katara hummed and licked the white goodness, lost in thought. Would it really be wise to say that the MP's had finally given up? Had they realized that in no way, shape or form would they outsmart the police and her own force? As amazing and desirable as that sounded, Katara knew better than that. She knew that Zuko and his team were soldiers—they fought hard and dirty for what they wanted. Whatever the cost, they'd go to extremes to accomplish their goals.

Katara was too caught up in her thoughts to notice that she was walking straight into someone. The person turned quickly and cursed under their breath. 

"Oh—s-sorry!" Katara held up her free hand in defense. "I wasn't looking, that's my fault."

Yellow eyes blinked slowly and the black dots in them grew small.

Katara's own eyes widened and somewhere in her memory she remembered those irises… 

"No, it's my fault." The female smiled apologetically and held out her pale hand. "The name's Jessica—and again I apologize, haha."

Katara took her hand and shook it, still a bit uneasy but she shook the feeling off and smiled warmly herself. "Yeah, and I'm Katara. Nice to meet you, Jessica."

Jessica slung her dark hair over her shoulder and looked back for a moment and then her eyes fell back on Katara. "Hey… you have pretty eyes, y'know?" Jessica's black lips curled at the ends and Katara's stomach churned for a quick moment.

"Thank you…" She made her way past Jessica and said, "Uh… sorry I have to go. Nice meeting you!" and rushed down the street. 

Jessica sucked her teeth and pressed a button on her hidden Bluetooth and spoke quietly, "Yeah, you were right. She's out of confinement…" "Jessica's" eyes traveled the way Katara had previously went and she smirked.

"Tch." The voice on the other end groaned and a dark silence fell upon them before they spoke again. "Keep an eye out on her. We've been quiet this past month and once we make our next move, Hadoka nor his stupid little fucks will see it coming."

The female let out a rather bored breath and looked across the street at a couple of men hanging out in a group. Swiftly a drug exchange took place and as obvious as it was to her, no one else noticed. That was the thing about ordinary citizens that she hated—they were all blind. Naïve. Stupid. If they actually took the time to see rather than say, they'd be well aware of their surroundings and safe from harm.

But, no. Their mentalities couldn't possibly focus beyond the typical selfish wants and needs.

"…and after sunset I'll send them to the docks…Hey, are you even listening to me? … Azula!"

"What?" Azula snapped and started to walk down the street. "I heard you. Keep an eye on the prize, no slacking. Yeah, yeah I get it! Same song and dance—what else is new, brother?"

Zuko fell silent and let out an agitated breath. "…just… just make sure you follow orders, okay? I can't afford to lose your loyalty, too."

**xXx**

Later that night, Katara was getting ready to head back home. She had a long day of wandering the streets, shopping and just enjoying human interaction. She hadn't realized how long it had been since she was able to be a "normal" teenage girl. Today she was able to shop, chat with locals and feel free without having to think some crime was going to happen at any moment.

Katara was getting into that mindset, like everyone else. Maybe Chicago really did lose its terrifying touch. Maybe the murders and robberies were just a negative phase or something. If it were to go downhill it would've happened already, right? Katara smiled politely at the cashier inside of a clothing store and made her way out with bags of fresh clothes.

The night was eerie and lifeless. Cars zoomed past every once in a while and she'd see the occasional citizen, but other than that the streets were abandoned. Katara looked at her watch and sweat-dropped with a nervous laugh.

"Jeez, it's already eleven… I better hurry home before Dad gets too worried." She thought and started to pick up the pace.

When she passed a small pizzeria a dark figure emerged from that alley and leaned against the wall. They looked down at their own watch and back up at the sky. Across the street on a roof stood two more people clad in the same dark outfits who jumped to the next building and the next, following Katara at a safe, discreet distance.

The solo person climbed up a fire escape and ran along the rooftops with Katara in their sights. The unknowing teen continued to walk without any sense of danger. The illusion of safety came from the bright street lights. Anybody with a sane mind would know to never strike when under such bright lights.

But Katara's pursuers were smarter than one would think.

A few loud bangs echoed throughout the neighborhood and immediately the lampposts Katara was near exploded and shards of glass fell onto the street. Katara instinctively ran for an alleyway and kept her breathing easy.

"Gunshots followed by the streetlights exploding?" she thought and her brows furrowed uneasily. "What kind of ga—"

Two hands seized Katara, one covering her mouth and the other snaking around her throat. Katara's muffled screams were loud considering the leather glove covering her mouth. The more she struggled, the more pressure the pursuer placed on her throat, closing her airway.

"Shhh, go to sleep." They whispered and stroked her hair. "This'll be easy… just go to sleep…"

Katara's eyes watered and her head was light. The sky swirled, her thoughts raced and her pulse beat like mad… no… no!

When Katara finally passed out, the captor lay her down on the ground and pulled their mouth mask down, revealing black lips. Their hand pressed a button on their ear and their voice spoke with much maliciousness:

"Mission accomplished."

"Good," a deeper voice said and grunted. "Phase two commences now. I knew I could count on you, Ty-Lee."

Ty-Lee released the button and stared down at Katara's unmoving body. She pulled her mask back on and lift the girl up with grunts of annoyance. "Stupid… fat… cow…!"

**xXx**

"Come in—oh, it's you."

"Zuko." Aang stepped up to the dark desk and slammed his hands on it, face moving close to Zuko's. "Stop what you're doing: you don't have to kidnap her to make me come back. I made that decision on my own."

Zuko put his pen down and smirked. His unnatural topaz eyes shone cynically. "Is that what you think this is? Some type of lure to reel you back to me? Haha, Aang you were always the funny one!" Zuko leaned back in his leather chair and wiped legit tears from his eyes from his hard laughing.

Aang stood up straight and his expression was polar opposite from Zuko's. He grit his teeth. "Does it look like I'm fucking laughing? I'm telling you that it's a waste of time."

"I have nothing but time to waste."

"Zuko!"

"Just spit it out, Aang." Zuko leaned back on his desk with a widespread grin. "You and I both know why you're standing here—quite disrespectfully, if I may add—and you mind as well just get on with it."

Aang's grey eyes narrowed for a moment, and then he sighed, closing them. "I don't see why you're thinking to kidnap Katara. For what? So Hadoka could come running with his group and we all break out into a gun war? That shit gets old, real quick." He opened them again and folded his arms.

Zuko rubbed his chin and that grin wouldn't seem to fade. "You're right. Kidnappings get old… but who said anything about kidnapping?" Aang's pupils gradually dilated. "I could waste resources and kidnap her, and you're right, it'd break out into an unnecessary war. So, why not weaken Hadoka and his little group? Take out one of their obvious strongest members and the shock would bring down their defenses. Smart right? Thanks, I thought of this myself."

Aang turned and looked at the clock.

"Thinking of going to stop it? Think again. By midnight it's all over." Zuko laughed when Aang burst out the office door. "You'd just be wasting your time!"

**xXx**

**Aaaaaand, cliffy! I'll try to update ASAP! Love you much!**


End file.
